Fotografía
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: "Ven, Sting, tomemos una fotografía de este momento que nos haga recordar que tú no eres solo un villano despiadado y yo una princesa en cautiverio". Sting/Lucy. Short Fic. AU.
1. Lucy y Sting

**Fotografía.**

**Resumen: "**Ven, Sting, tomemos una fotografía de este momento que nos haga recordar que tú no eres solo un villano despiadado y yo una princesa en cautiverio". Sting/Lucy. Short Fic. AU.

**Pareja:** Sting Eucliffe-Lucy Heartfilia.

**Género:** Drama, Romance, Crack.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Uno:** Lucy y Sting.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia observó tranquilamente el panorama que tenía al frente: un enorme y vasto bosque se extendía bajo aquel acantilado en el que se encontraba parada. Sonrió con algo de nostalgia al sentir una potente brisa chocar contra su cuerpo, alborotando su rubio cabello y dándole vuelo a su vestido blanco.

El imponente amanecer comenzó a salir en ese momento, dándole un toque casi mágico a aquél solitario lugar. Lucy divisó a la lejanía unas cuantas aves volando sobre el cielo, cuya dirección pareciese que fueran hacia el astro rey.

Lejos.

_Volando hacia la libertad_.

―Libertad ―murmuró como fuera de sí misma―. Yo también quiero ir hacia la libertad.

Extendió el brazo, tratando de alcanzar aquellos animales, obviando el hecho de que cada paso que daba la acercaba más hacia un abismo peligroso y mortal. Tampoco es como si le importara, su vida en realidad dejó de tener sentido hace unos días atrás y aquello parecía una salida aceptable.

Un paso, otro paso, un poco más y todo acabaría.

―Oye, si sigues caminando más, me harás creer que realmente las rubias no tienen cerebro.

Lucy paró en seco, asombrada de la voz que había intervenido su ensoñación pasajera. Solamente en ese momento comprendió lo cerca que estaba de caer al vacío, un paso más y aquello habría acabado. Tragó en seco cuando bajó casi accidentalmente su vista.

―Mierda ―murmuró para sí misma.

―Bien, ¿vas a hacerme caso o realmente piensas saltar? ―oyó que decían tras de sí, el tono del desconocido parecía una mezcla de fastidio, burla y lástima. Una combinación un tanto difícil de lograr, según la perspectiva de Lucy.

―Y-yo… no puedo moverme ―admitió, tragando en seco, mientras su estómago se revolvía de las nauseas provocadas por ver hacia abajo y notar lo tan cerca que estuvo de morir.

―¿Cómo que no puedes moverte?

―H-he visto accidentalmente hacia abajo y mi cuerpo se ha paralizado ―explicó, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban al notar la ridícula escena que posiblemente estaba haciendo.

El silencio volvió a reinar el lugar y Lucy tuvo miedo. ¿Se habría ido el desconocido? Eso no era buena señal, aun no tenía el valor para alejarse de ese risco, era como si sus pies hubieran echado raíces allí y no le permitieran moverse.

Si lo hacía, tenía el presentimiento de que perdería el equilibrio y caería.

―O-oye, ¿sigues allí? ―el silencio siguió presente―Por favor, ayúdame, yo… ¡Ah!

Lucy no pudo terminar su frase porque sintió como era halada hacia atrás y, prácticamente, arrojada contra el piso, lejos del acantilado. Soltó una queja de dolor cuando su cuerpo chocó contra una piedra. Aturdida, le costó un momento asimilar qué había sucedido.

―Bien, misión cumplida, rubia. No morirás hoy.

La chica abrió la boca para responder algo, pero las palabras se le quedaron atravesadas en su garganta. En ese momento, imponente y orgulloso, su salvador la miraba con soberbia, curvando la comisura de sus labios.

―Pero mira nada más ―la miró con bastante detenimiento―Lucy Heartfilia de la clase A… ¿tratando de suicidarse?

―¡E-eso no es cierto! ―fue lo único que salió de sus labios, aunque debía admitir que las circunstancias no estaban a su favor.

La mirada que Sting Eucliffe le dedicó parecía llena de sarcasmo, arqueando una ceja, sonriendo de medio lado y cruzándose de brazos, Lucy podría jurar que la próxima vez que aquél chico rubio abriera la boca sería para decirle algo como: ¿Pretendes que me crea eso?

Se mordió el labio inferior con cierta dureza tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para arreglar todo ese malentendido. Realmente no pensaba lanzarse por el acantilado, solo había tenido un momento de debilidad, uno pequeño como podría pasarle a cualquiera, pero sus actuales problemas y desgracias aun no la volvían tan loca como para tomar una drástica decisión.

El chico la siguió mirando fijamente, haciendo que Lucy deseará ser tragada por la tierra ante semejante espectáculo que le había ofrecido.

Esperó, porque en algún momento su inesperado 'salvador' tendría que burlarse de ella para demostrarle lo patética que era, porque así era él: Un rebelde sin causa que disfrutaba de las desgracias ajenas, bastardo de pies a cabeza, un delincuente en su institución que siempre buscaba la manera de sacar a Natsu de sus cabales.

Alguien que ahora tenía en su poder un secreto enorme que podría destruirla si saliera a la luz.

Esperó, mientras las lágrimas invadían sus ojos, bajó la vista y se dio cuenta que tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido terminar en el fondo del acantilado.

Aun así, para su sorpresa, Sting le tendió la mano, la cual ella aceptó con cierta duda.

―Ven, Lucy, te acompaño a casa.

Esa fue la primera vez que él usó su nombre de pila.

* * *

―¡Sting y Natsu, a la oficina del director! ¡AHORA! ―la voz del profesor Macao se elevó de una manera tal que Lucy se sintió atemorizada. Sorprendida, vio como Natsu Dragneel comenzaba a chillar sobre la injusticia que se había canalizado en su contra, mientras Sting se encogía de hombros y marchaba como si nada a través del enorme desastre provocado en la cafetería.

El silencio reinó durante un momento en el lugar antes de que el murmullo de los estudiantes comenzara a oírse. A su lado, Erza Scarlet terminó de comerse su preciado pastel de fresa.

―Delicioso ―fue lo único que dijo antes de mirarla con una sonrisa―. Lucy, ¿por qué tienes pizza sobre tu cabello?

¿Estaba bromeando, cierto? La, posiblemente, guerra de comida más grande de la historia acababa de suceder y ella no se había dado por enterada. De hecho, Erza no tenía ni una pizca de alimento sobre ella, su perfecto uniforme seguía intacto.

―E-Erza, no te has ensuciado ―Lucy se quitó el trozo de comida de su cabello con cierto asco.

La aludida parpadeó confundida y miró el panorama.

―Vaya ―comentó―, ¿qué ha sucedido aquí?

―Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Erza ―respondió Gray Fullbuster, mientras se quitaba su camisa como si nada.

―Gray, deja de desnudarte ―aconsejó Mirajane Strauss con una sonrisa calmada, a pesar de que tenía una enorme mancha de refresco sobre su camisa blanca. El aludido soltó una maldición al verse casi desnudo en plena cafetería

―Bueno, ¿por qué ha comenzado todo esto? ―preguntó Erza usando ese tono que camuflaba prontas consecuencias si la respuesta no era de su agrado

Lucy asintió, esperando una explicación aceptable y por qué solo acusaron a Natsu y a Sting cuando técnicamente todos los presentes, hasta Jellal Fernandes y Ultear Milkovich quienes figuraban entre los más 'santos' de toda la institución se habían anotado a tremenda batalla. Miró como todos los estudiantes buscaban la manera de quitarse los restos de comida, algunos reían divertidos por la situación, otros miraban preocupados aquellas semejantes manchas sobre sus uniformes.

―Nada fuera del otro mundo ―replicó Jellal, quien se había acercado junto a Ultear y Meredy―, Eucliffe le dijo algo desagradable a Natsu, el cual reaccionó de manera violenta, y sin querer le tiró el jugo encima a Elfman, ocasionando que éste le lanzara una manzana a Natsu quien mágicamente la esquivó y terminó a parar sobre la sopa de Laxus, salpicándolo todo y, bueno, lo demás fue la misma cadena de arrojar comida. Fin de la historia.

Tan sencillo como eso, en realidad esa respuesta no sorprendió mucho a Lucy, sabía que Natsu tenía un temperamento demasiado grande y no hacía falta demasiado para sacarlo de quicio. Simplemente tenías que decirle: 'peleemos' y ya con eso bastaba para que él se lanzara a los golpes.

Todos comenzaron a reírse ante la versión de los hechos que había aportado Jellal, exceptuando Erza, quien le reñía al chico su participación en tan estúpido y deshonrado acto de vandalismo estudiantil, y Lucy.

La rubia tenía un extraño nudo en el estómago que la hacía sentir incómoda. El simplemente hecho de pensar en el nombre de Sting Eucliffe y de que hubiese pasado una semana desde su fortuito encuentro sin que nadie en toda la Academia Fiore lo supiera le ponía los pelos de punta.

Aun estaba en guardia, buscando indicios de algún posible chisme sobre aquél incidente, pero nada se oía.

Sorprendentemente, Sting Eucliffe había mantenido su secreto a salvo por algún extraño motivo desconocido para ella.

* * *

Había muchas razones para que ella repudiara a los de la clase C. Quizás los únicos con quien se pudiera tener una conversación agradable fuera Rogue Cheney y Yukino Aguria, pero los demás le causaban cierto malestar… exceptuando Minerva.

Lucy sentía algo totalmente distinto hacia la mirada penetrante que aquella persona tenía, parecía como un tigre buscando una presa con quien divertirse.

Erza la odiaba. Kagura Mikazuchi la odiaba. Lucy le tenía miedo.

―Será divertido, Lucy ―la voz de Minerva sonó con un matiz de burla―. Bienvenida a la familia.

Lucy tembló ligeramente al sentir la mano de la mujer sobre su mejilla, ofreciendo una suave caricia llena de intenciones burlescas. Minerva palmeó ligeramente la cabeza de la rubia y se fue, dejando aquella fragancia fuerte que la caracterizaba en el ambiente. Recordándole una y otra vez a Lucy que ella era un corderito que pronto sería degollado.

Sintiéndose débil dejó su cuerpo caer de rodillas contra el piso y comenzó a llorar. Al principio fueron meras lágrimas que rodaban poco a poco por sus mejillas, luego empezó a hipar levemente y, sin saber en qué momento sucedió, ya estaba envistiendo sus manos contra el suelo chillando como a una niña a quien se le ha privado de algún dulce.

Pero a ella no le estaban negando el derecho a un dulce. No, era algo más grande que eso. Agradeció que estuviese en la parte lejana de la escuela, que ya la hora de salida hubiese pasado hacía rato y que nadie anduviera cerca para verla romperse como pocos veces se lo permitía. No quería que sus amigos la vieran en ese estado, sería demasiado para ella y solo le causaría problemas no necesarios a sus seres queridos.

No, sería valiente como solo Lucy Heartfilia podía serlo y afrontaría sus problemas sola.

Tan sola como siempre había estado.

―Hey, rubia, si sigues así abrirás un hueco en el piso. ¿Qué te ha hecho el pobre suelo como para recibir semejante castigo?

* * *

Sting Eucliffe tenía el cabello rubio natural, pero muchos no le creían aquello. En realidad, lo tacharon de_ yankee_* sin conocerlo a fondo, aun así él no les prestó mucha atención. Admitió que al principio fue molesto y por eso solía meterse en muchas peleas de pequeño, pero poco a poco comenzó a adquirir esa rebeldía de la que lo juzgaban, no por darles la razón, sino porque comprendió que así era más divertida la vida.

Natsu se lo demostraba a cada rato.

Por eso un buen día se perforó la oreja, después dejó de usar el uniforme correctamente y en menos de un mes comenzó a pelear con Natsu cada vez que le apetecía una buena descarga de adrenalina.

El pobre tonto era muy fácil de sacar de quicio.

Y así fue como, sin proponérselo realmente, había terminado convirtiéndose en algo que al principio repudiaba.

Era el 'villano del lugar'. Tenía una reputación en ese instituto, le daba igual si era buena o mala, pero era reconocido y eso lo complacía enteramente. Para Sting la palabra casualidad no existía, o al menos eso creía. Lucy Heartfilia de la clase A parecía la típica niña rica cuyo mayor problema en la vida podría ser sobre lápiz labial.

En pocas palabras: alguien que no merecía mucho la pena su atención.

Pero últimamente la chica parecía vivir para sorprenderlo. La había salvado de un suicidio, aunque ella negara rotundamente esa intención, y ahora la estaba viendo tirada en el suelo, llorando como si no hubiese un mañana, destruyendo sus huesos de las manos, porque Sting dudaba que algún día rompiera el piso con aquella fuerza, y sola.

Siendo como realmente era él, hubiese dado media vuelta como si no viera nada de eso y siguiera su vida, pero le causó curiosidad y aquello era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

―Hey, rubia, si sigues así abrirás un hueco en el piso. ¿Qué te ha hecho el pobre suelo como para recibir semejante castigo? ―Bien, allí estaba, lo había dicho. Se arrepintió de aquello apenas sus palabras salieron a flote y Lucy alzó la vista con aquellos ojos llorosos.

Maldita mocosa.

―¿Q-que haces aquí, Eucliffe? ―la chica se había puesto en guardia, mirándolo fijamente.

―Salgo de la sala de castigo ―respondió con mofa―. Por culpa de tu novio, ahora tengo que tener un tutor a partir de mañana.

La cara de Lucy palideció tanto que Sting sintió una ligera preocupación.

―Tú… ―la frase de la chica se cortó a la mitad cuando comenzó a llorar nuevamente, dejando al rubio más perplejo de lo que creía posible.

―O-oye ―Sting no sabía qué hacer, pero ese día había comprendido que no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar por muy tontas que fueran―, sé que es desagradable que te emparejen con Natsu ―sus palabras de 'consuelo' comenzaron a fluir―. Solo bromeaba, ya sabes, para darle humor a tu berrinche y...

Calló, porque parecía que sus palabras no hacían efecto alguno en aquella desdichada mujer. Suspiró levemente y, sin comprender por qué, se agachó al mismo nivel de ella y palmeó levemente su cabeza. Dejó que descargara la rabia contenida que tenía, muy grande desde su punto de vista, y esperó.

Si Rogue lo hubiese visto, habría pensado que el castigo lo había vuelto loco, pero tuvo una paciencia enorme para aguantar a Lucy Heartfilia, una desconocida total, y luego cuando se hubo calmado la llevó a comerse un helado de vainilla.

El único momento en que la chica sonrió fue cuando su helado se derramó sobre el uniforme de Sting, quien la miró ceñuda mientras ella se reía divertida, y un imbécil camarógrafo les tomó una fotografía en ese momento para luego cobrarle a Sting unos cuantos yenes a cambio de la misma.

Claro, él verdadero Sting Eucliffe no lo habría pagado, pero aquél que acompañó a Lucy Heartfilia en ese momento no era el mismo villano de la clase C, y solo bastó que la chica dijera 'por favor' para que accediera a comprarle el inútil pedazo de papel.

―Es un 'momento'.

Frunció el ceño mientras oía los disparates de Lucy.

―Es solo un pedazo de papel que guarda una evidencia que podría ser usada en mí contra ―aclaró―, si alguien me ve con los pantalones llenos de helado, sería el fin de mi reputación.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

―Es una fotografía, Sting ―corrigió, usando su nombre como algo tan natural―, y guarda un precioso momento que nos hará recordar.

―¿Recordar que lanzaste helado sobre mí?

La risa de la chica estalló.

―Eso… y quizás algo más.

* * *

Cuando se designó que Lucy Heartfilia de la clase A fuera su tutora, Sting no supo si tomar eso para bien o para mal.

―Pudo haber sido peor ―comentó Yukino calmadamente―. La señorita Lucy es una buena persona.

Sí, sí. Lucy era un pan de Dios, pero no era como si ya fueran los mejores amigos del mundo.

Aunque algo le hacía pensar que nadie de sus 'amigos' sabía sobre los secretos de la chica. En realidad no es como si Sting supiera mucho, comprendía que algo estaba haciendo a Lucy sufrir, pero no tenía en claro que era.

Aun así, ni siquiera aquellas experiencias compartidas le permitieron sonreír en la biblioteca escolar donde Lucy lo esperaba para comenzar la lección.

―No me malentiendas, no eres tú… bueno, puede que sí influya en algo, pero el punto es que detesto estudiar.

―Ya me di cuenta, Sting ―la chica suspiró―, pero pienso que tienes más suerte que Natsu.

Sting enarcó una ceja, ¿qué podría ser peor que estar con una rubia voluptuosa, chillona, llorona y demasiado molesta para su gusto?

Como leyéndole el pensamiento, Lucy rodó los ojos.

―¿Prefieres estar con Erza? Con mucho gusto podemos cambiar de alumnos, estoy segura que se llevarían muy bien…

―Adorada tutora, comencemos nuestra lección, muero por saber qué conocimientos me impartirá. ―Sting la cortó, él era algo rebelde y puede que a veces le metiera a lo bruto, pero comprendía cien por ciento que si Erza Scarlet fuera su tutora, podría perder alguna parte vital de su organismo durante el proceso.

―¡Bien! ―Lucy exclamó―, pero antes que nada ―se colocó al lado suyo, sacó su teléfono celular y colocó la cámara frente a ellos― ¡Sonríe!

Sting se quedó sorprendido ante aquella acción, no sonrió por la velocidad en que ocurrieron las cosas.

―¡No sonreíste, Sting! ―chilló la chica al ver la foto―Bueno, no importa, al menos ya tengo otra fotografía.

―P-pero, ¿qué demonios fue eso, mujer? ―exigió saber el chico.

―Nada, Sting ―respondió inocentemente―, solo grabo otro momento.

En ese instante, Sting comprendió que odiaba la manera en que Lucy Heartfilia hablaba en acertijos.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una rutina clave apareciera en la vida de Sting: dormir, ir a la institución, saltarse clases, comer, saltarse más clases, pelear con Natsu, compartir con amigos, verse con Lucy Heartfilia. El mes de tutoría programada por el castigo ya había pasado, pero se notaron visiblemente los resultados que la institución insistió en que se siguieran impartiendo esas clases jodidas. Aunque ya no se veían en la biblioteca, sino en lugares distintos para compartir.

Podría llegarse a la conclusión de que ambos eran amigos. Se saludaban en los pasillos, se sonreían, hablaban de vez en cuando, a veces no estudiaban sino que buscaban otras actividades recreativas.

Y Lucy siempre tomaba fotos.

―Guardo momentos ―se limitaba a decir, a lo que él, ya acostumbrado, ponía la sonrisa más sexy que tuviera para posar al lado de Lucy.

Sus amigos de la clase A no aceptaban mucho su nueva relación amistosa con él, pero daba igual, si se atrevían si quiera a tratar de separarlos se las verían con Sting personalmente. Por su parte, en su propia clase tampoco ponían cara muy buena cuando lo veían con Lucy, exceptuando Rogue y Yukino, el primero porque no parecía interesado en la chica y la segunda porque simplemente era buena.

―Gracias, Sting, me has dado muchas fotos con momentos únicos ―comentó un día Lucy.

Él la miró extrañado, buscando otra explicación a sus acertijos. Ella negó con la cabeza, sonrió e inesperadamente le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Sting no se sonrojó, no se inmutó, no dijo nada, simplemente palmeó la cabeza de Lucy y siguió caminado a su lado.

―La próxima vez toma una fotografía ―le dijo―, así grabaremos otro momento.

Lucy sonrió.

Sting también.

Levy McGarden los vio a la lejanía.

Minerva también observó todo a la distancia, sonrió levemente y entornó los ojos. Había encontrado otra presa con quien jugar.

**Continuará... si quieren.**

* * *

**A/N:** Bueno, esto iba a ser originalmente un One-shot, pero debido a la longitud preferí dejarlo como Two-shot :). Estoy trabajando ya en la segunda parte, así que espero subirla pronto n.n. Ojalá y se tomen un tiempo en dejarme un review dado que es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja tan crack XD.

Bueno, dejen reviews, son gratis :)

Ama-chan off!


	2. Otros puntos de vista

**Fotografía.**

**Resumen: **"Ven, Sting, tomemos una fotografía de este momento que nos haga recordar que tú no eres solo un villano despiadado y yo una princesa en cautiverio". Sting/Lucy. Short Fic. AU.

**Pareja:** Sting Eucliffe-Lucy Heartfilia.

**Género:** Drama, Romance, Crack.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Dos:** Otros puntos de vista.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan

* * *

Natsu Dragneel no era específicamente el chico más brillante de toda la Academia Fiore. Cuando se dio a conocer la noticia de que Lucy tendría que tutorear a Sting, tuvieron que amarrarlo a una silla y taparle la boca con cinta adhesiva para que no fuera a interrumpir las clases de ambos rubios.

Eso le costó una paliza enorme por parte de Erza Scarlet.

Aun así, cuando se hubo librado de todo aquello, lo primero que hizo fue encarar a Sting apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

―Aléjate de Lucy ―fue lo que salió de sus labios.

―¿O si no qué? ―retó el otro, con superioridad.

―O si no te partiré la cara ―prometió Natsu, mirándolo con ira.

Sting rió con diversión, lo cual irritó de sobremanera a Dragneel, quien se lanzó sobre él y logró estamparlo contra la puerta de uno de los cubículos del baño.

―Hijo de puta ―murmuró el rubio, quien aceptó gustosamente la invitación a intercambiar un par de golpes.

Allí era un lugar perfecto para pelear, no había nadie a esa hora, ni siquiera los profesores. Y podrían darse con todo sin interrupción alguna.

―¡¿Por qué mierda te importa tanto si estoy o no con ella?! ―gritó Sting mientras le impactaba un golpe en la mejilla de Natsu.

―¡Porque es mi amiga, bastardo, y no dejaré que un imbécil como tú le haga daño!

―¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que la lastimaré?!

El silencio inundó el lugar mientras ambos se reclinaban contra alguna superficie estable y así no perder el equilibro. Jadeaban, sudaban, se miraban con odio, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

―Porque así eres tú, Sting ―habló Natsu―. Todavía no conoces el significado de la palabra 'amistad', tú y todos los gilipollas de tu clase. No les importó humillar a Yukino cuando perdió contra Kagura. ¡Son unos malditos hijos de puta!

―¡¿Y qué vas a venir a hablar tú?! ¡Se hacen llamar amigos de Lucy y ni siquiera se dan cuenta que…! ―Sting se calló abruptamente, mordiendo su lengua para no hablar de más mientras la imagen de Lucy en el acantilado y la del salón de clase llegaban a su mente.

―¿Qué? ―exigió saber Natsu―¿Qué es lo que no me doy cuenta?

―…Vete a la mierda.

Si no hubiese sido por Jellal, quien entraba casualmente al baño en ese momento, lo más probable es que Sting hubiera terminado en el hospital y Natsu con una expulsión de por vida.

Después de eso, el Dragneel comenzó a observar en silencio a Lucy y notó muchas cosas nuevas. Eso solo le causó una emoción: Odio hacia Sting, por tener la razón, y odio hacia él mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Lucy parecía cada vez más y más lejana a ellos, y no solo físicamente, sino su mente estaba en otra parte. También sonreía con menos frecuencia, y cada vez eran más falsos aquellos gestos. Comía poco, ahora tenía ojeras que ella trataba de esconder con el maquillaje. Se le veía más triste, cansada, estresada y sola.

Tan sola como la primera vez que se conocieron durante una pelea que él tuvo con otro imbécil.

Pero quizás lo más horroroso del caso era que, por más que Natsu trataba de encontrar una respuesta a todos esos cambios y trataba de integrarla nuevamente al grupo, Lucy parecía hundirse cada vez más en sus desdichas.

Frustrado y encolerizado con todo aquello, Natsu incluso llegó al límite de desobedecer a Erza y salirse de la tutoría. No le importó la próxima, y segura, paliza que recibiría, simplemente se dirigió a su casa mientras seguía pensando en la manera de traer de vuelta a su Lucy.

―¡No, Sting, deja de hacerme cosquillas! ―la voz de Lucy lo detuvo a mitad de pasillo, curioso y sorprendido, se acercó con sigilo y se asomó en el aula donde provenía el ruido.

Y allí la observó, feliz y radiante, riéndose como no lo hacía en meses mientras jugueteaba con Sting Eucliffe. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, pero sonrió un poco algo aliviado de que la Lucy que él daba por perdida, aún estuviera presente.

Así que se marchó y la dejó ser feliz. Se detuvo en la salida de la Academia y observó el cielo manchado de naranja.

―Natsu ―bajó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de Lisanna Strauss, quien lo observaba con preocupación.

―Hey ―saludó―, ¿qué hay de nuevo, Lisanna?

La chica se quedó en silencio un momento.

―Happy ya está mejor, pronto podremos sacarlo del veterinario ―comenzó a hablar la chica―. Solo era una pequeña infección, pero si no la hubiésemos tratado a tiempo podría haber sido peor.

Natsu suspiró aliviado.

―Me alegra oír eso, ¿te parece si vamos a verlo? Muero de ganas por contarle que he vencido a un sujeto de otra institución.

Lisanna sonrió un poco.

―Oye, Natsu, ¿en qué pensabas hace un momento atrás?

El chico la miró fijamente, serio, antes de sonreír con nostalgia.

―Solo me preguntaba qué es lo que tiene él, que ahora no tenga yo.

Lisanna se quedó muda por un momento, incómoda al comprender más o menos el sentido de aquella declaración y a quien se refería.

―Sabes, Natsu, yo también me hago esa misma pregunta.

* * *

Levy McGarden era una chica de baja estatura, podría decirse que tenía una apariencia de duendecillo que la hacía tierna a su manera. Su personalidad pacífica también le daban puntos extras, quizás lo único raro de ella era que tenía un novio muy… rebelde. Gajeel Redfox era todo lo contrario a Levy.

A la McGarden le fascinaban los libros, de hecho fue gracias a ese medio que se hizo la mejor amiga de Lucy Heartfilia. Eran inseparables, siempre para arriba y para abajo, leyendo, compartiendo opiniones de algunos libros y disfrutando de la compañía mutua, pero últimamente se había ido abriendo una brecha en su relación.

Levy pensó que tal vez aquello era su culpa, casi nunca tenía tiempo para andar con Lucy porque generalmente se la pasaba con Gajeel y la otra chica estaba de tutora después de clases. Tampoco le tomó mucha atención hasta el día que la vio con Sting Eucliffe, alguien que no debería andar muy cerca de Lucy según su perspectiva.

Por esa razón hizo lo posible y lo imposible para sacar a Lucy a comer después de casi tres meses sin compartir más que unas conversaciones vacías en las clases del maestro Ichiya.

―Esto es tan divertido, Levy ―comentó Lucy mientras comían―. Hace tanto que no salíamos.

McGarden sonrió.

―Sí, bueno, supongo que ambas hemos estado muy ocupadas últimamente.

―Oh, claro ―la cara de Lucy tomó una expresión traviesa―. Tú y Gajeel…

―¡Lu-chan! ―exclamó con la cara roja.

―¡Te has puesto roja! ―la rubia río con ganas―Eres todo un encanto.

―E-es que es mi primer novio ―Levy desvió la mirada, avergonzada―y aún me cuesta adaptarme a esa situación entre nosotros.

―No dices lo mismo cuando andan acurrucaditos en la azotea del instituto ―dijo con un tono pícaro―. ¿Quién lo diría? La tranquilita y el delincuente del salón.

―¡Lu-chan! Deja de decir eso, no es como si fuera la única que anda con chicos malos.

―…

El silencio inundó la mesa, ambas se miraron seriamente por un momento.

―Respóndeme con sinceridad, Lu-chan ―habló la pequeña de la clase―, ¿qué clase de relación tienes con Sting Eucliffe?

―¿A qué te refieres, Levy?

La chica mordió su labio inferior con duda.

―Quiero decir, ¿te gusta Sting?

Ya está, lo había dicho…

―Sí.

Lo más probable es que Lucy se lo negara y…

―¿Qué?

―Sí me gusta, Levy.

Por primera vez desde que la aludida conoció a Lucy Heartfilia se había quedado sin palabras.

* * *

Minerva no era específicamente la mala del cuento. No era su culpa encontrar diversión en las desgracias ajenas. Era como un pasatiempo ver con paciencia como lo hermoso se iba construyendo y ser ella quien trajera la horrenda realidad que haría añicos todo aquello.

Sí. No había más satisfacción que ver las lágrimas de las personas correr por sus mejillas por ser tan débiles.

Pero aunque casi nadie, por no decir todo el mundo, creyera que había un lado bueno en ella, Minerva también tenía corazón, solo que lo escondía el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces. Era como el caparazón que usaba, bajo esa fachada de demonio, para sobrevivir a las exigencias de su propio padre, quien más que verla como una hija, la trataba como un objeto con un valor muy alto.

Un valor que ya había sido pagado.

A ella le habían inculcado una cosa: La reputación por encima de todo.

Pero también tenía otra enseñanza muy arraigada en su ser, algo que su padre jamás se hubiese molestado en meterle en su cabeza: La importancia de los amigos.

―Sting. ―Una sonrisa maliciosa se mostró en sus labios al ver como el chico apartaba la mirada sobre Lucy Heartfilia (quien se encontraba en una mesa bastante alejada) para posarla sobre ella.

―Mi Lady ―la saludó, sonriendo con superioridad―. ¿Qué necesita?

Minerva tomó asiento a su lado y juguetonamente deslizó un dedo sobre sus labios. Sting no la apartó, pero de cierta forma se tensó ante el contacto.

―Últimamente he notado que te la pasas mucho tiempo con Lucy-chan ―comentó, mirándolo fijamente, como si fuera un tigre a punto de devorar una presa.

―Es mi tutora ―se limitó a responder con seriedad.

―Y no hay nada malo en eso porque es algo que la institución exige ―aclaró la chica―, pero…

―¿Pero qué? ―la cortó el chico con cierta dureza.

Minerva borró todo el humor de su rostro y se alejó.

―Solo quería advertirte que ella no es la indicada para ti, querido Sting. ―Esta vez fue Sting quien le dedicó una mirada envenenada. ―Y no es porque seas un rebelde sin causa y ella una niña rica de mansión. Lucy no es indicada para nadie.

Dicho eso se levantó con la elegancia digna de una reina y se iba a marchar del lugar cuando la voz de Sting la detuvo.

―No es como si me gustara ella, Mi Lady ―Minerva volteó para ver como el rubio la miraba con seriedad, usando el mismo tono de respeto con que siempre se le dirigía ―. Simplemente me cae bien, eso es todo.

La chica lo miró detenidamente un momento antes de que la sonrisa juguetona volviera a surcar su rostro.

―Mi querido Sting, no digo que ella te guste, solo que deberías guardar distancias, por si acaso.

Sting bajó la cabeza.

―Eso no pasará…

―Solo no digas que después no te lo dije ―dijo, comenzando a marchar lejos de Sting y el ruido de la cafetería.

Allí estaba, había aportado su granito de arena para ayudar a su amigo, pero sabía que eso no funcionaría. Así que simplemente se dedicó a observar y esperar. Sonrió con prepotencia, pronto tendría más diversión.

Minerva esperó.

Aguardó el momento justo.

Observó cada detalle.

Y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas cuando el tiempo de espera terminó.

Fue en una cálida tarde seis meses después de que Sting y Lucy comenzaran la tutoría, cuatro desde que Minerva observara la escena del beso y le advirtiera lo problemático que podía ser acercarse mucho a ella.

―Y-yo… lo siento, Sting.

Ah, música para sus oídos.

Vio como Lucy salía corriendo del salón de biología, ni siquiera notó su presencia. Esperó un momento antes de entrar al aula sin molestarse en ocultar el taconeo de sus zapatos y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al ver a Sting sentado en una de las mesas. Se acercó y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico.

―Sting, ¿qué ha sucedido? Hace un momento vi a Lucy salir corriendo de aquí.

No obtuvo respuesta del chico, quien miraba hacia la ventana donde el imponente atardecer se mostraba, tampoco es que la necesitara, había pasado frente al aula justo en el momento en que Sting hablaba, el silencio se hacía presente, Lucy respondía y salía corriendo.

Además, aunque no hubiese oído la parte importante de la conversación, el ramo de rosas acompañado de un pequeño collage de fotografías donde Lucy y Sting aparecían habrían sido más que suficiente para darle a entender todo.

―Mi Lady ―habló el chico, pero sin apartar su vista de la ventana―, creo que he olvidado quien soy.

La aludida pasó sus brazos alrededor del rubio, en un intento de abrazo de consolación y sonrió divertida.

―¿Te lo recuerdo, Sting? ―el chico asintió levemente―Por eso te lo advertí, mi querido, tú solo eres un villano despiadado, aquél que rompe las reglas, que no le importa los demás, que encuentra la diversión en las desgracias ajenas, _alguien como yo_. ¿Desde cuándo el malo de historia se queda con la princesa en cautiverio?

―Sí… ―murmuró levemente―. Ahora lo recuerdo.

―Bien, ahora deja de llorar y quememos toda esta basura.

Tiempo más tarde, Minerva siguió sonriendo entretenida mientras Sting despedazaba el ramo de rosas e incineraba el pequeño collage que había hecho. La chica incluso encontró entretenido el momento de duda que tuvo Eucliffe antes de usar el yesquero y convertir todo en cenizas.

―No te preocupes, Sting, este momento de debilidad solo quedará entre tú y yo ―prometió―. Nadie sabrá que el grandioso Sting Eucliffe fue rechazado por Lucy Heartfilia.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

**A/N: **Bueno, me ha salido para otro capítulo más n.n, espero que hayan disfrutado de éste, sé que quizás sea algo confuso por los saltos de tiempo que ocurren, a veces retrocedemos, y otras avanzamos, pero creo que si se lee con atención, pueden seguir el hilo de la historia.

Dejen reviews, son gratis *-*

**Gracias a:** Dream Weaver Dili, Flower of Night, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, , MerryHannonNyan, RizelHolmes, Ankoku No Ojou-sama, Acny, nyaanekito, Misaky Eucliffe, kyoko, lucyh, Misaki-Kurosaki, dened01, NEKO AISAKA, Sora Eucliffe, Antotis, RiderJaegerjaqez.

Nos vemos!

Ama-chan off!


	3. Destinos Entrelazados

**Fotografía.**

**Resumen: **"Ven, Sting, tomemos una fotografía de este momento que nos haga recordar que tú no eres solo un villano despiadado y yo una princesa en cautiverio". Sting/Lucy. Short Fic. AU.

**Pareja:** Sting Eucliffe-Lucy Heartfilia.

**Género:** Drama, Romance, Crack.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Tres:** Destinos Entrelazados.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Cuando Rogue Cheney vio que Sting Eucliffe salía de la oficina del director, por cuarta vez en lo que iba del mes, supo que todo había vuelto a su orden natural de las cosas.

Eso, y que ya no iba a tutoría con Lucy Heartfilia.

―Sting… ―le llamó para hacer notar su presencia.

―¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Rogue? ―exclamó, palmeando su hombro―¿Listo para ir al burdel? Necesito quemar energía.

―Yo no…

―¡Oh claro! Lo olvidaba ―Sting hizo un gesto exagerado de lástima―. No quieres meterte en problemas con Yukino.

―Te trato de decir que…

―¡Bah! ¡Olvida a Yukino! ¡Divirtámonos como Dios manda!

Rogue suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Sting simplemente actuaba como él era: un imbécil. No serviría de nada decirle que él, Rogue, no iba a frecuentar prostitutas o que tampoco tenía relación alguna con Yukino Aguria, porque simplemente no escucharía nada. Su testarudez alcanzaba niveles sorprendentes, actuaba como un completo adolescente con hormonas revolucionadas, hiriendo a cuanta chica buena o mala pasara por su camino, metiéndose en tantas peleas que ya el director se había resignado a tenerlo por lo mínimo una vez en su oficina cada semana, apenas entraba a clases a sabotear y hacer llorar a los profesores… simplemente era el prototipo de chico malo.

Sí, Sting Eucliffe era un bastardo de pies a cabeza. Ni siquiera él, su mejor amigo, se salvaba de sus burlas y bromas de muy mal gusto para cualquiera. Pero ya se había resignado y soportaba todo con tal de evitar que el rubio se metiera en problemas más grandes que una simple pelea.

―Entonces, ¿qué dices? ―preguntó Sting mientras se ponían en marcha―¿Te anotas o no?

―¿A ver cómo te revuelcas con la primera rubia que salga en el camino? No, gracias. ―se limitó a responder con sequedad.

Sting rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio.

―No necesariamente tiene que ser rubia ―murmuró entre dientes―Puede que hoy duerma con una morena o con una pelirroja.

Por su parte, Rogue suspiró y miró al frente.

―Sting, da igual lo que hagas, admite que te obsesionan las rubias. Siempre que tengo que pasar a recogerte a las tantas de la madrugada, me encuentro contigo y una rubia ―hizo una pausa, mirándolo seriamente―. Nunca he visto que te acuestes con otro tipo de chica.

_Para empezar, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto un puto que follas con la primera tipa que pase por el frente?,_ Rogue tuvo que morder su lengua para evitar soltar aquella interrogante, cuya respuesta él conocía claramente.

Por otro lado, Sting parpadeó sorprendido, abrió la boca para negar aquella estupidez, pero su mente se puso a analizar dicha observación por parte del moreno, y se dio cuenta que en realidad era cierto.

―Sólo cállate ―se limitó a responder enfurruñado y volvió la vista al frente―. No me obsesionan las rubias. Punto.

Entonces, el silencio se hizo presente entre ambos por lo que restó del camino. Rogue se detuvo un momento, justo en frente del aula de matemáticas donde tendrían su próxima clase, y sonrió levemente.

―Por supuesto, a ti solo te obsesiona Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

Cuando Lucy Heartfilia salió de clases, evadió a la mitad de sus compañeros, dejó el instituto a la carrera y decidió pasar un rato por un parque cercano a su casa. Como si fuera una niña, la chica se subió en los columpios y comenzó a impulsarse para ver cuán alto podría llegar y, si tenía algo de suerte, quizás volar lejos y fundirse con el horizonte.

Estuvo en eso un largo rato hasta que el cielo se tornó oscuro y las luces del parque se encendieron automáticamente.

En un último movimiento, al comprender que por mucho que lo intentara jamás alcanzaría el cielo, Lucy saltó del columpio. El aire le levantó la falda, pero no le importó. De todas formas, en ese parque solo se encontraban ella y la soledad. Cayó de pie, en un movimiento perfecto como una bailarina, supuso que las clases de ballet a la que asistió por obligación habrían servido de algo.

Un par de aplausos atrás de ella la pusieron en guardia. Volteó, lista para defenderse, solo para encontrar a Minerva sentada en la rueda del parque, mirándola divertida.

―Hola, Lucy, bonito salto ―saludó.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―Lucy soltó con brusquedad.

―Oh, que yo sepa estoy en un terreno público ―comentó la mujer con suspicacia.

―Si no tienes nada que decirme ―comenzó Lucy mientras recogía sus cosas―, me marcho. Tengo mucho que hacer.

―¡Claro, lo comprendo! ―exclamó Minerva― Ya cada vez falta más poco, has de estar muy emocionada.

La rubia se tensó de inmediato y requirió de todo su autocontrol para no ponerse a llorar delante de ella, no le daría el gusto.

―No tengo necesidad de hablar contigo ―fue la cortante respuesta que le dio.

Minerva sonrió, divertida.

―Pobre Sting ―comentó con tono lastimero―, le han roto el corazón de una forma tan cruel.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par, impactada.

―¿Cómo tú…?

―¿Lo sé? No es tan difícil, créeme ―suspiró―. Yo soy la reina de la clase C, Lucy, siempre me entero de todo.

La Heartfilia bajó la mirada, triste, pero no lloró. Ya había pasado un mes desde que Sting Eucliffe y ella hablaron por última vez. Las tutorías se cancelaron por petición de ambos y cada quien continuó por su camino. Habían vuelto a cómo eran antes: Dos desconocidos que pertenecían a bandos diferentes, eso era todo.

Últimamente escuchaba rumores que hablaban sobre un Sting más desatado que antes de lo ocurrido entre ellos, pero ella trataba de no creerles. Siempre que un mal comentario llegaba a sus oídos, cerraba los ojos e imaginaba al verdadero Sting. _Su Sting_.

―Dime, ¿qué se siente?

Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente.

―¿Qué?

Minerva amplió su sonrisa, se acercó a ella y murmuró unas cuantas palabras en su oído derecho. Los ojos oscuros de Lucy se abrieron de par en par, su labio inferior tembló, agachó la mirada y apretó sus libros con fuerza contra su pecho.

―Nos vemos dentro de una semana, Lucy ―se despidió Minerva, dejándola sola en el parque―. Estoy tan emocionada como tú, te lo aseguro.

Y otra vez, solo quedaron ella y la soledad. Aturdida, Lucy caminó unos cuantos pasos antes de que sus piernas fallaran y cayera al piso de rodillas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas en ese momento al comprender algo: su vida era una mierda.

―Eres una perra.

Sí, lo sabía.

―De las peores que existe en este mundo.

Claro, lo comprendía.

―¿Por qué mierda me haces esto?

Sonrió, aún llorando. Llevó una de sus manos a sus ojos, en señal de frustración y a la vez diversión ante lo absurdo de la situación.

―¿Ahora me vas a hablar? ―murmuró Lucy, levemente.

―Por mí puedes podrirte allí en tu miseria ―Sting Eucliffe contestó agriamente.

Lucy levantó la vista y lo vio. Estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos, el aire de prepotencia a su alrededor, su mirada salvaje viéndola con indiferencia, ¿o era odio?, pero el punto era que estaba allí.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó―¿Por qué siempre apareces cuando estoy _sola_, Sting?

El chico arqueó una ceja.

―Uno: Solo estaba de paso cuando te vi en tu patético acto y dos: deja de hablarme en claves, estúpida ―escupió.

Entonces, Lucy se levantó del suelo, se secó las lágrimas y lo miró fijamente. El silencio reinó entre ellos un momento, antes de que la chica hablara con indiferencia.

―Eres un maldito.

De cierta forma eso impactó a Sting, quien no entendía el nuevo cambio de humor de la que tiempo atrás fuera su tutora.

―Mira quién habla, el pan de Dios de la Academia Fiore ―siseó mordaz―. Soy un maldito, pero no me molesto en ocultarlo. No como tú, Lucy.

Se miraron fijamente, ninguno bajó la vista. Apenas y parpadeaban. Entonces, Lucy dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Me amas.

La mirada de Sting se tornó peligrosa, apretó los puños y dio unas grandes zancadas hasta ponerse frente a frente con ella. La observó con lástima.

―Deja de hacerte ilusiones, Lucy ―comenzó―. No soy un perro como Natsu a quien puedes darle atención cada vez que te plazca y dejarlo botado luego. Soy el grandioso Sting Eucliffe y no sufriré por _putas_ como tú.

Lucy sintió cada palabra clavarse en su corazón, pero aguantó, no borró la sonrisa de su rostro mientras se ponía de puntitas, agarraba el cuello de la camisa de Sting y lo obligaba a bajar su cabeza para chocar sus labios contra los de él.

Aturdido, el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par tratando de comprender qué sucedía allí, si aquello no era un sueño. Y en ese momento, las palabras que Rogue le dedicó esa mañana llegaron a su mente.

_Por supuesto, a ti solo te obsesiona Lucy Heartfilia._

Amargamente aceptó que su amigo había vuelto a ganar otro argumento. Sujetó a Lucy por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él.

¿Qué tenía esa mujer que lo hacía delirar de esa forma?

―Te odio ―murmuró sobre sus labios―. Debí haberme largado con Erza cuando tuve la oportunidad.

―Pero no te fuiste ―le recordó Lucy antes de volver a callarlo con otro beso.

_No_, admitió en su mente,_ no me fui_.

Sabían a melocotón, no comprendía el motivo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, le _fascinaba_ aquella sensación.

―H-hey ―comenzó ella, cuando se separaron por la falta de aire―, ¿en serio me odias?

Resignado, Sting chocó su frente con la de ella y murmuró una negativa.

―Te amo, ya te lo había dicho antes, Lucy.

―Entonces… ―la chica se acercó a él y murmuró unas palabras en su oído.

Sting comprendió, mientras tomaba a Lucy de la mano y se la llevaba lejos de ese parque, que solo sería una vez porque así debía ser. Era el destino que había dictaminado, por alguna razón que aún él desconocía, que no podía estar juntos.

También entendió, en aquella oscura habitación donde ambos fueron a parar, que por cada beso que se daban, cada caria que se ofrecían, cada palabra que se dedicaban y cada suspiro que soltaban, más se iba enamorando de ella.

Y jamás se sintió tan importante y especial en su vida como en el momento en que tomó a Lucy definitivamente y comprendió que él era el primero.

―Te amo, Sting, quiero que siempre lo sepas…

Sí, él también la amaba, pero no podía evitar odiarla.

Lo comprendió cuando se levantó la mañana siguiente y se encontró solo en la habitación.

Lo comprendió cuando no vio rastro de ella en el instituto.

No podía evitar sonreír al pensar en lo mucho que Natsu, quien buscaba alguna pista sobre el paradero de su mejor amiga, desearía matarlo si se enteraba sobre su breve encuentro con Lucy. Y mientras pasaron los días y Lucy permanecía desaparecida, Sting se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana durante las clases, pensando en que la amaba y la odiaba.

―Eres una perra ―murmuró para sí mismo, mientras que las palabras que la chica le dijo, antes de que se perdieran en un mar de lujuria, pasión y amor, se repetían en su mente:

_Ven, Sting, tomemos una fotografía de este momento que nos haga recordar que tú no eres solo un villano despiadado y yo una princesa en cautiverio._

* * *

Mientras Lisanna Strauss salía del veterinario con Happy, un gato que Natsu y ella habían criado desde su nacimiento, luego de una consulta para chequear el proceso de recuperación del felino después de que sufriera una casi mortal enfermedad, sucedió que una limusina casi golpea a una niña cuyo nombre era Wendy Marvell.

Lo sabía porque había estado hace un par de minutos atrás conversando con ella mientras Happy y Charle, la gata de pelaje blanco de la niña, jugaban.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, quedó estática un momento antes de salir a ayudar a la pequeña. Wendy había tenido varios moretones producto de su caída brusca contra el pavimento al tratar de salvar su vida, respiraba entrecortadamente y parecía que caería pronto en la histeria. Lisanna llegó a su lado y comenzó a aplicar los conocimientos básicos que poseía en primeros auxilios, cuando una voz oscura y hasta tétrica se oyó a su lado.

―La niña, ¿está bien?

Lisanna alzó la vista y se encontró con un joven bastante atractivo de cabellera negra y aire melancólico. Vestía muy elegante para ser de esa desolada zona de clase baja. La Strauss le tomó un momento en comprender que aquél hombre era el ocupante de la limusina, que estaba estacionada a unos metros de distancia.

―Algo golpeada y asustada ―respondió en tono seco, mientras volvía a dirigir su atención hacia Wendy―, pero estará bien.

El silencio reinó el lugar un momento.

―Vengan conmigo ―volvió a hablar el sujeto, sobresaltando un poco a Lisanna―. En mi casa podrás tratarla mejor.

Lisanna quiso negarse, pero en realidad tenía toda la razón. Allí no contaba con nada para aplicarle en las zonas afectadas y estaba segura que Wendy querría descansar en un lugar cómodo antes de volver a casa con su abuela. Con un poco de dificultad, levantó a la niña del pavimento y aceptó la invitación.

―Venga, permítame ayudarle ―se ofreció el desconocido. Lisanna dudó un momento, pero volvió a aceptar. Pasó a Wendy, quien parecía estar calmándose poco a poco, a los brazos del hombre y luego tomó a Happy y Charle, quienes se habían mantenido ronroneando cerca, junto con sus cosas y las de la niña.

Al estar preparada, siguió al hombre hasta la limusina y la abordó sin saber muy bien hasta donde se dirigían. Justo cuando se puso en marcha, comprendió que quizás aquello no era una buena idea, estaba sola con una niña herida y sabría Dios la identidad del sujeto con un aire tan melancólico que daban ganas de llorar. Tal vez mejor sería llamar a su hermana y decirle todo, tanteó su bolsa en busca de su teléfono y maldijo mentalmente al ver que no tenía batería.

―Si desea hacer una llamada, puedo facilitarle un teléfono en mi hogar ―la voz del sujeto la volvió a poner en guardia.

―Eh, gracias ―respondió algo dudosa―. Me llamo Lisanna Strauss ―se presentó―y la niña es Wendy.

El joven asintió en silencio.

―Un placer, aunque no creo que se pueda llamar así a un encuentro en circunstancia algo desfavorables ―miró a la niña, quien estaba ya recobrada del susto y permanecía callada―. Lo lamento, Wendy, mi conductor ha sido algo imprudente aunque es mi culpa, ando con algo de prisa y él se ha visto en la necesidad de andar más rápido de lo permitido.

Wendy se removió incómoda en su asiento y trató de sonreír, pero salió muy fingida la mueca.

―N-no ha pasado nada grave, así que no se preocupe.

Lisanna prefirió quedarse al margen porque la verdad no sabía qué decir. Miró por la ventana y notó que ahora estaban en una zona muy glamurosa para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. La limusina giró en ese momento y entró en una enorme estructura residencial, de esas que ella sólo había visto en la televisión. Tragó en seco, algo nerviosa, cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la mansión. Ocurrió todo como ella pensó que sería: la puerta la abrió el chofer, quien miró algo apenado a Wendy, y fueron recibidos por una cuadrilla de sirvientes que hacían su correspondiente inclinación ante el 'Maestro'.

El hombre se acercó a uno de los sirvientes y le dio instrucciones sobre qué hacer con ellas dos, para luego entrar al lugar. Lisanna se quedó estática en su sitio, con Wendy entrelazando su brazo con el suyo y los gatos acurrucados en su regazo.

―Señorita Lisanna ―la sirvienta se acercó a ellas―, por favor, sígame.

Asintió un poco y emprendió la marcha por los corredores de aquél hermoso lugar al más estilo gótico. Nunca había sido una fanática de ese tipo de arte, pero la forma en que fue empleada en el sitio la hacía soltar uno que otro suspiro de ensoñación.

―El Maestro me ha pedido que una vez curemos las heridas de la Señorita Wendy, les proporcionemos vestimentas adecuadas para que participen en la cena de formalización de compromiso del Señor ―explicó la chica con aire solemne mientras aplicaba las curas necesarias sobre la pequeña, quien miraba con duda a Lisanna.

―N-no creo que sea necesario ―comenzó la mayor―, t-tan solo queremos un transporte que nos deje en casa y listo.

―Dudo que el Señor acepte un 'No' por respuesta, Señorita Lisanna ―contestó la mujer, sin perder la concentración en el tratamiento de Wendy.

―P-pero ambas somos menores de edad. ―Sí, Lisanna nunca le había gustado ser la menor de tres hermanos, pero ahora podría usar eso a su favor. Con 10 años, sin padre alguno que ejerciera sobre ellos, Mirajane había tomado las riendas de la paternidad―. Mis hermanos se preocuparan mucho sino aparezco, especialmente mi hermana mayor… es muy sobreprotectora.

La mujer terminó de hacer un vendaje y miró con indiferencia a Lisanna.

―No se preocupe por eso, Señorita Strauss ―comenzó, usando su apellido por primera vez, lo que le dio a entender a la chica que ya había perdido la paciencia con ella―, ya nos hemos comunicado con su familia y la de la Señorita Wendy, no hay problema alguno con que se queden un rato, _¿estamos claro?_

Lisanna solo pudo asentir obedientemente, ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de la mucama.

Tiempo más tarde, luego de meter a ambos gatos en una casa para animales que se le fue facilitada y ver que tuvieran todo lo necesario, Lisanna salió de la habitación junto con Wendy, quien estaba más animada ante la perspectiva de ir a una reunión de gala. Ambas usaban vestidos que probablemente costaran más que la casa de Lisanna, no podía incluir la de su pequeña amiga porque no sabía cómo era.

Nerviosa y temerosa, Lisanna pidió al cielo que nadie la notara mientras estuviese en ese infierno. Ella no era chica de alta cuna, apenas y sabía diferenciar los cubiertos principales, no tendría vida ante algo de esa magnitud.

―No lo mire de esa forma, Lisanna-san ―le animó Wendy con su vestido de princesita―. Tan solo es una reunión pequeña, o al menos eso es lo que dijo la chica que me vendó.

Al ver la cara de alegría de la niña, quien posiblemente veía eso como una oportunidad única en la vida, terminó suspirando.

―No te esfuerces mucho ―indicó Lisanna, resignada a que tendría que entrar en el salón de fiesta―. Recuerda tus golpes y… espero que sea divertido.

La chica pequeña asintió y la mayor supo que no podía retrasar más aquello. Suspiró de nueva cuenta y, apretando la mano de Wendy, entró con cuidado al salón justo en el momento en que Zeref, el Maestro y dueño de aquél lujoso sitio, presentaba a Lucy Heartfilia, su compañera de clases que se encontraba desaparecida, como su prometida.

* * *

Ultear Milkovich caminó con la elegancia digna de una princesa hasta la habitación de Jellal Fernandes. Meredy la seguía con preocupación desde la distancia. La morena se detuvo justo en la puerta por un segundo, dudando, para luego fruncir el ceño y darle una certera patada a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe. Encontró que… estaba vacía.

―Ni siquiera tenía seguro, Ultear ―la voz de Jellal sonó cansada mientras se reclinaba contra la pared del pasillo. La mujer vio que el chico estaba vestido, pero con el cabello húmedo, supuso que acababa de salir de la ducha.

―Pagaré la cerradura ―se limitó a contestar mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―Ese no es el caso ―gruñó―. Ya es la sexta en lo que va de mes.

―¡Eso no importa, Jellal! ―exclamó Meredy, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo―¡Tenemos lo que podría ser el chisme del año!

El chico miró con interrogante a la chica de cabellera rosada.

―¿Qué sucedió ahora?

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada.

―Es sobre Zeref.

Los ojos de Jellal se abrieron de par en par, mientras una ira ciega se apoderaba de él. Requirió de todo su autocontrol y lanzar una que otra maldición al aire, para poder calmarse y escuchar atentamente sobre la nueva noticia. Aún irritado, pero seguro que no saldría a matar a nadie, Jellal hizo un gesto de afirmación a Ultear para que prosiguiera a hablar. La exuberante mujer, seria, dudó un momento, pero habló.

Jellal no hizo nada, escuchó atentamente, asintió cuando debía hacerlo y murmuró comentarios vacíos, pero la forma en que apretaba los puños le dio a entender a sus compañeras que aquello le sentaba tan mal como a ellas. Finalmente, el chico asintió y les pidió que se marcharan, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para asimilar todo lo ocurrido.

―¿Ya es noticia? ―preguntó a Meredy antes de que saliera de su apartamento. La chica lo miró un momento y negó.

―No, es algo que conseguimos de una fuente muy cercana. Todo se está llevando en secreto.

―Comprendo ―fue lo único que respondió Jellal antes de despedir a Ultear y compañía.

Caminó hasta su habitación con aire taciturno mientras las memorias del que en algún tiempo llamó Maestro volvían a su mente. Comprendió que lo odiaba más que antes y no pudo evitar sonreír por ello. Su mente divagó en un mar de recuerdos que, cuando volvió a la realidad, se encontró con la imagen de su habitación destruida. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la conclusión de que él había sido el responsable de aquello.

Frustrado, esa era la palabra para describir cómo se sentía en esos momentos.

Se tiró sobre el revoltijo de cosas que había en su cama y miró el techo.

―Así que has escogido a Lucy como tu próxima víctima ―murmuró entre dientes―. Realmente no me esperaba ese movimiento de parte tuya, bastardo.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, miró a un lado suyo y encontró, para su sorpresa, su teléfono aún intacto. Lo tomó con cuidado y después de dudar un poco, o mucho tiempo, buscó y marcó un número en específico. Tres toques sonaron antes que la voz de Erza Scarlet se oyera desde la otra línea.

―¿Jellal? ―preguntó ella con cuidado al ver que nadie hablaba.

―Hey, Erza, ¿qué hay de nuevo? ―fue la suave contestación que le dio.

―No mucho ―un suspiró se oyó―. Aún no podemos contactar con Lucy. Natsu anda como loco.

Jellal tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar la información que tenía.

―Comprendo… ―hizo una pausa, dudoso―. Ojalá pronto sepamos de ella.

―Todo esto es muy raro, Jellal ―la voz de Erza sonó desesperada―. Lucy… nuestra Lucy… la estamos perdiendo…

―… Erza, ten fe que aparecerá y si no lo hace, Natsu se encargará de materializarla de la nada ―le dijo, aunque en realidad no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero no perdía nada en imaginar que el pobre tonto resolviera aquél enorme asunto con su estúpida testarudez.

La risa melodiosa de Erza fue como música para sus oídos y se permitió acompañarla un rato, cuando las carcajadas cesaron el silencio se hizo presente.

―Hey, Erza, ¿en qué piensas?

―… En Simón.

Aquello fue como un golpe bajo para Jellal.

―Oh… ―fue lo único que pudo lograr responder, calló y soltó otro suspiro―. Yo también pienso en él.

―¿Sí?

―Mucho… sobre todo cuando veo a Kagura por los pasillos.

―Jellal…

―Oye, ya es algo tarde, creo que iré a cenar ―la cortó―. Espero que pases buenas noches, Erza.

―Claro, igualmente.

―No te preocupes por Lucy, ya la buscaremos más a fondo.

―¿Nos ayudarás? ―preguntó ilusionada.

―Ya… ya veré en qué soy de utilidad ―fue la neutra respuesta que le dio―… ¿Erza?

―¿Sí?

_Te amo…_

―Buenas noches.

―Buenas noches para ti también, Jellal.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

**A/N:** No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que espero que les haya gustado. Me ha salido para otro capítulo más, así que ojalá no les moleste eso

Dejen reviews, son gratis *-*

**Gracias a:** dened01, nyaanekito, NEKO AISAKA, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, Flower of Night, Yami Krismiya, MerryHannonNyan, lucyh, Dream Weaver Dili, Lisanna-Fullbuster, Ankoku No Ojou-sama, Antotis, Toaneo07 Ver2.0¸LuFFy Eucliffe, RizelHolmes

Nos vemos en el próximo, Ama-chan off!


	4. Conseguir la Libertad

**Fotografía.**

**Resumen: "**Ven, Sting, tomemos una fotografía de este momento que nos haga recordar que tú no eres solo un villano despiadado y yo una princesa en cautiverio". Sting/Lucy. Short Fic. AU.

**Pareja:** Sting Eucliffe-Lucy Heartfilia.

**Género:** Drama, Romance, Crack.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Cuatro:** Conseguir la Libertad.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Cuando Lisanna Strauss estuvo a solas con Lucy Heartfilia, sucedió que ambas se miraron con odio. La rubia alzó en mentón con orgullo, dando a entender que no se dejaría intimidar por nada que la otra decidiera decir y la albina apretó los puños para no abofetearla

―No esperaba encontrarme a alguien como tú por aquí, Lisanna ―fueron las palabras que Lucy usó para comenzar aquella tensa conversación.

―¿No estoy a tu altura, Lucy? ―respondió la otra.

―Pensar que el Señor Zeref sería tan bondadoso como para recogerte e invitarte a una fiesta de gala ―se mofó―. No seas ingenua, Lisanna, el hecho que estés aquí no significa que puedas andar acorralando a la gente en el baño.

―Tampoco el hecho que estés a punto de casarte con ese sujeto te da el derecho de desaparecer, Lucy.

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

―Si no tienes nada más importante que decir, me marcho ―sentenció antes de comenzar a andar hacia la salida.

Lisanna apretó los puños, tratando de contener la ira y, en un rápido movimiento, tomó la muñeca de Lucy obligándola a voltear hacia ella para estampar su mano sobre la mejilla de la rubia. Los ojos de la Heartfilia se abrieron de par en par al sentir el impacto.

―¡¿Por qué le haces esto a Natsu?! ―chilló la Strauss―. Lleva días buscándote, desesperado por no saber dónde… ¡dónde está la chica que ama!

Lucy alzó su vista y notó las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en los ojos azules de Lisanna. Curvó levemente la comisura de sus labios, tratando de aguantar la máscara de indiferencia que había aprendido a tener en aquél mundo lleno de mentiras y engaños.

Logró comprender de Minerva unas cuantas tácticas para mantener la serenidad, pero nunca lograría ser como ella y fingir siempre que todo estaba bien.

―Dime, Lisanna, ¿estás preocupada por Natsu o por mí? ―la Strauss se tensó al oír eso, Lucy zafó su mano del agarre de la chica y acarició su mejilla afectada. ―¿No crees que sería maravilloso si yo simplemente desapareciera y tú pudieras quedarte con él?

―No…

Lucy zapateó el piso con fuerza, logrando cortar a la otra chica.

―¡Deja de ser una hipócrita, Lisanna! ¡Sé que esto te hace feliz! ―gritó―¡A todos les hace feliz y tú no eres la excepción!

Las palabras se clavaron en lo más profundo del corazón de la Strauss y comprendió que, a pesar de las diferencias que siempre había existido entre ella y Lucy desde que se conocieron, en realidad sí estaba preocupada por la rubia.

―Dime, Lucy, ¿esto está bien? ―preguntó después de un largo minuto de silencio entre ambas.

―Está bien ―contestó después de un largo rato―. Si puedo proteger a todos… está bien.

Lisanna la miró fijamente un momento antes de acercársele y envolverla en un tímido abrazo, sorprendiéndola con aquél gesto.

―No sé qué es lo que está pasando, Lucy ―admitió―, pero no creo que esto esté bien.

―Eso a ti no te importa ―espetó la otra. Correspondiendo el abrazo con manos temblorosas, Lucy supo que por primera vez alguien estaba dispuesto a compartir su dolor y consolarla.

―No seas tonta, solo porque el chico del que siempre he estado enamorada te mire a ti no significa que te odie, Lucy ―confesó. La aludida se quedó en silencio por un minuto, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. ―¿Me dirás qué es lo que sucede? ―preguntó.

―Yo… no puedo ―contestó, apretándola―, si lo hago, te mataran.

Los ojos azules de Lisanna se abrieron de sorpresa.

―¿Qué? ―soltó, alejándola un poco para verla de frente.

―Es la verdad ―afirmó la rubia con seguridad, logrando que la Strauss comenzara a asustarse―. Tienes que irte de aquí, Lisanna. Saca a la niña que vino contigo y vete lejos. Si es posible haz que Mira-san y Elfman no estén en casa hoy. ¡Debes hacerlo antes que…!

―El Señor Zeref ya lo ha notado, Lucy ―ambas se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de alguien en la entrada del baño.

Usaba un vestido púrpura con un tigre estampado en la parte inferior, el maquillaje que cargaba hacía resaltar bastante sus rasgos maduros y, como siempre, su cuerpo emitía una fragancia de mujer fuerte y autoritaria. Minerva se cruzó de brazo antes de mostrar una sonrisa de burla.

―Lisanna Strauss, que agradable sorpresa verte en un lugar… demasiado lujoso para ti ―saludó con ironía. La albina se sintió algo incómoda ante aquella mirada dura que le dedicaba la morena, pero trató de mantener la compostura. Alzó el mentón y la miró con seriedad.

―Minerva… ―murmuró Lucy con sorpresa―¿qué haces aquí?

La susodicha se encogió de hombros.

―Muero de aburrimiento ―espetó―, pero como le han mandado a dar caza a esa chica ―señaló a Lisanna―pensé que sería divertido ver cómo se zafaba de esto.

―¿A qué se refiere con 'dar caza'? ―preguntó Lisanna, tratando de llegar a un punto sin acertijos.

La morena sonrió de medio lado.

―¿No se lo has dicho, Lucy? ―preguntó―. Pobre chica.

La Heartfilia se tensó en su sitio y la miró fijamente, tratando de evitar que todo su autocontrol se derrumbara.

―¿Decirme qué? ―exigió saber la otra. Era un poco incómodo saber que hablaban de ella y no le explicaran las cosas como debía ser.

―El Señor Zeref es un asesino, Lisanna ―habló Minerva―. Si creías que esto es una cena entre gente rica que solo desperdicia su tiempo en gastar todo lo que tienen, te equivocaste.

Los ojos de la albina se abrieron de par en par antes de comenzar a sudar frío y, de cierta, forma la mala sensación que Zeref le había causado desde que lo vio parecía más terrorífica.

¿Un asesino? Aquello no podía estar pasando, parecía sacado de una estúpida película de drama que solía ver con Mirajane cuando estaba aburrida, pero al ver que Lucy se ponía pálida y, recordando sus advertencias anteriores, llegó a la conclusión que Minerva no mentía.

―T-tienes que salir de aquí, Lisanna ―murmuró Lucy con rapidez―, antes que te atrape.

―P-pero, ¿qué hay de Wendy? ―preguntó.

―La niña ya fue enviada a casa con los gatos ―respondió la morena que miraba sus uñas desinteresadamente―y si tú te hubieses quedado tranquilita en vez de seguir a Lucy, él no hubiese notado que existía una conexión entre su prometida oculta y tú.

Lisanna se sintió estúpida en ese momento, pero, ¿qué esperaban que hiciera? No podía simplemente marcharse sin conseguir respuestas para Natsu… no después de ver como la desesperación se apoderaba de él.

―A-aun así…

―No te preocupes por eso ―le habló la Heartfilia―. Zeref no le haría daño a Wendy, lo sé. Lo primordial es sacarte a _ti_ de aquí.

Lisanna se calló por un momento y asintió con seriedad.

―Pero, ¿cómo lo haremos si todo está lleno de guardias de seguridad? ― fue lo que salió de los labios de la albina.

Un leve carraspeó las hizo mirar hacia Minerva, quien seguía mirando sus uñas como si fueran las más hermosas del mundo. La mujer les mandó una mirada aburrida al tiempo que señalaba hacia una ventana que estaba a una altura considerable. Tendría que requerir de ayuda si quería alcanzarla.

―Creo que es tu única salida ―dijo Minerva con simpleza.

―¡Muévete, Lisanna! ―chilló Lucy jalándola hacia la ventana―¡Es ahora o nunca!

La chica comenzó a caminar algo aturdida y, con un poco de ayuda por parte de Lucy, logró encaramarse a la ventana y abrirla. Su mente se paralizó al notar que estaba a varios metros de altura. Si saltaba, aquello le dolería bastante.

―¡Apresúrate! ―exclamó la rubia.

―¡N-no es tan fácil como parece! ―se quejó la otra, observó a su alrededor y notó un árbol algo próximo a ella que, casualmente, su otro extremo rozaba la pared perimetral de aquella mansión. Si tenía suerte podría lograrlo―. Lucy, cuídate, no te esfuerces demasiado y te prometo que haré que Natsu te salve ―aseguró. La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par y, antes de que pudiera responder a aquello, Lisanna contuvo el aliento, rezó por su vida y saltó hacia el árbol. Logró agarrarse a una rama con algo de dificultad, también estuvo a punto de caerse, pero después de maniobrar unos minutos, pudo sujetarse con firmeza. Agradeció las horas que pasaba con Natsu escalando árboles para huir del mal genio que su hermana tenía.

―Bien… es hora ―miró hacia la ventana, donde no podía ver a Lucy, pero estaba segura que allí se encontraba―. Volveré por ti ―prometió antes de avanzar lentamente hacia la cerca perimetral.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia se quedó mirando en silencio hacia la ventana mientras las alarmas de seguridad comenzaban a sonar en toda la casa. Por un momento se dio la libertad de pensar que Lisanna podría hacerlo, salir de allí, sin ser notada. Era más lista de lo que parecía, de eso estaba segura.

―Esa chica es una tonta, Lucy ―comentó Minerva una vez que ella y la rubia se quedaron a solas. La chica seguía dándole la espalda, observando fijamente el lugar donde Lisanna había estado hacia un momento atrás―. Natsu no podrá salvarte.

―Él no me salvará ―admitió―. Es muy ingenuo para estas cosas, aun así tal vez haya alguien más por allí que sí pueda.

Le tomó un minuto a Minerva comprender de quien estaba hablando Lucy. Soltó una enorme carcajada de diversión e ironía.

―¡¿Estás pensando en Sting?! ―preguntó con incredulidad―¡Apenas y puede salvarse a sí mismo de ti!

Mordaz, sincera, realista. Lucy sonrió levemente antes de volver a su estado de indiferencia. Sí, era estúpida por pensar que aquello se haría realidad. Que Sting vendría a salvarla de las garras de un villano como en esas películas para niñas que Disney transmitía hasta la saciedad y en las que admitía haber creído alguna vez.

―Sí… tal vez tengas razón ―suspiró antes de encararla―. Gracias por venir a ayudar, Minerva.

La sonrisa de superioridad que la mujer tenía se desvaneció en un segundo.

―¡No me malentiendas!, si he hecho esto es por quiero algo a cambio ―soltó―. Nada en este mundo es gratis.

Bueno, aquello tenía sentido desde la perspectiva de la Heartfilia.

―No sé qué es lo que puedas conseguir de mí ―Lucy la miró seriamente―, pero habla y veré si está a mi alcance.

¡Al fin! Esa era la oportunidad que Minerva había estado buscando.

―Quiero que convenzas al Señor Zeref de romper mi compromiso. No estoy dispuesta a casarme con el hombre a quien mi padre me ha vendido ―rechinó los dientes.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron en sorpresa.

―Yo… no creo que sea capaz de…

―Consigue mi libertad, Lucy Heartfilia―la cortó―, y yo te ayudaré a lograr la tuya. Aun cuando eso signifique ir en contra de Zeref.

* * *

Mientras Erza Scarlet todavía tenía el teléfono sobre su oído, luego de la extraña conversación que tuvo con Jellal Fernandes, sucedió que alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Tomada con la guardia baja, Erza se sobresaltó en su cama. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento y que estaba temblando. Sintió algo de ira recorrer su cuerpo al comprender que, si su intuición no le fallaba, Jellal había estado a punto de declararse y ella no pudo evitar ilusionarse inconscientemente por pensar que al fin oiría las palabras 'Te amo' de la boca de su… ¿amigo?

En realidad, ¿Jellal y ella eran amigos?

―Erza-san ―al abrir la puerta, la pelirroja se encontró cara a cara con Juvia Loxar, una compañera de clases y de dormitorio que vivía dos habitación más allá de la de ella.

―Juvia, ¿qué hay? ―saludó, tratando de aparentar algo de serenidad, y sonrió con cortesía.

La mujer de cabellos azules la observó por un momento detenidamente, logrando incomodarla un poco, antes de devolver la sonrisa con algo de duda.

―Juvia se disculpa si ha molestado a Erza-san en un momento algo inapropiado ―inclinó su cuerpo.

―No te preocupes ―se apresuró a aclarar―. No has interrumpido nada.

―Oh.

Silencio. Ambas se miraron fijamente sin saber qué decir o cómo continuar aquél intercambio de frases sueltas y vacías. En realidad, Juvia y ella no eran tan amigas, solo compartían uno que otro gusto en común y de vez en cuando se juntaban con compañeras de clase para salir en plan de chicas, pero que alguna se atreviera a llamar a la habitación de la otra, era fuera de lo normal.

Erza carraspeó un poco.

―¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Juvia?

La susodicha se tensó de inmediato, apartó la mirada, se mordió el labio inferior y parecía tener un debate mental sobre si hablar o no.

―Me he enterado lo de Lucy-san.

Listo, ya había hablado.

―Ya veo… ―fue lo único que respondió Erza mientras la incomodidad volvía a apoderarse de ella.

En realidad, lo último que la pelirroja esperaba era ver a Juvia Loxar hablar sobre Lucy Heartfilia. No se aguantaban ni en pintura, trataban de evitarse al máximo. Mientras la rubia se juntaba con Levy McGarden, la chica de cabellos azules se la pasaba con Lisanna Strauss y ella, Erza, era el puente de comunicación entre ambas parejas. No era muy agradable, especialmente porque cuando la pelirroja deseaba salir, invitaba a todas sus amigas y siempre existía esa inquebrantable línea de silencio entre las cinco que al final todo terminaba disolviéndose.

Parecía mejor ir a beber con Cana hasta la saciedad que juntarse con las otras locas, todo por culpa de un estúpido malentendido con Gray Fullbuster, del cual por cierto ni siquiera el chico se había enterado.

―N-no malentienda a Juvia, Erza-san ―se apresuró a aclarar―. Sé que Lucy-san y Juvia no se llevan muy bien que se diga, pero… pero no por eso la preocupación evita a Juvia. ¡Estoy tan angustiada como el resto!

La pelirroja no pudo evitar impresionarse ante la sinceridad de las palabras de la Loxar, soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

―Tranquila, Juvia, comprendo ―habló―. Ya veremos cómo la encontraremos…

―¡Juvia sabe dónde está! ―la cortó en seco.

Y el mundo para Erza comenzó a dar vueltas.

* * *

Tres semanas, cuatro días, ocho horas, catorce minutos, veinticuatro segundos y Sting Eucliffe seguía pensando que tal vez debió haber hecho todo lo posible por embarazar a Lucy Heartfilia en aquél momento que compartieron juntos. Sí, y así podría asegurar un lazo estable e inquebrantable entre ellos. En realidad no es como si él supiera que aquello, el embarazo, no sucedió, pero estaba seguro que eso tampoco haría aparecer a Lucy tan fácilmente.

Cualesquiera fueran la magnitud de sus problemas, ella jamás se lo confesó.

Minerva también era otra desaparecida. No había puesto un pie desde que Lucy se esfumó del mapa, lo cual le dio a entender que quizás la morena sabía más que cualquiera dentro de esa institución sobre lo que realmente tenía a la Heartfilia tan preocupada. Soltó un suspiro de fastidio cuando el profesor de matemáticas pasó a explicar otro punto nuevo que, seguramente, iría para el próximo examen.

Desvió su mirada hacia Rogue, quien copiaba atentamente todo lo que el profesor dictaba, y pensó que aquello era ridículo. Sabía tan bien como el resto de la clase que, aun si no estudiaba, Rogue sacaría la máxima puntuación. Era el único quien en realidad valía la pena en todo ese desastre de clase, quizás Yukino y Rufus también podrían competir por un buen puesto, pero los demás eran un asco.

Él mismo era una mierda.

Cuando la campana sonó, Sting recogió sus cosas perezosamente y le hizo un gesto a Rogue, quien lo esperaba con paciencia, para que marcharan a casa. Ya había perdido su hábito por frecuentar en camas ajenas, lo cual su amigo agradecía en el alma, y de hecho trataba de andar tranquilo por la vida sin pensar.

Porque pensar le hacía recordar que no podía tener a Lucy por más que él lo deseara.

―Creo que deberíamos ir a los videojuegos ―propuso con tranquilidad.

A su lado, Rogue asintió un poco, aceptando la idea de ir a divertirse. En realidad él no era fanático de esos lugares, pero prefería tener un ojo puesto sobre Sting y su nueva rara actitud. Algún momento tendría que explotar todo lo que estaba conteniendo, algo que no quiso compartir con él, y prefería estar cerca para evitar que hiciera alguna locura estúpida.

Como ir a matar a Natsu Dragneel, por ejemplo, o ponerse a buscar pelea con la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Erza Scarlet.

―Si quieres podemos luego ir a comer algo ―siguió hablando Sting―. Mañana es sábado, no habrá problemas si nos quedamos hasta tarde viendo alguna estúpida película de terror. Así podrás conocer a Lector, ¿qué dices?

El moreno arqueó una ceja y lo miró con duda.

―¿Quién es Lector?

―Mi gato ―sonrió con orgullo.

Los ojos del Cheney se abrieron de par en par. Hasta donde él tenía entendido, Sting odiaba a los gatos con toda el alma, siempre que iba a su casa se quejaba de que tuviera a Frosch suelto por allí, y resulta ser que ahora tenía un gato.

Parecía ser que la abstinencia al sexo o el no ver a Lucy lo estaba poniendo loco. También existía una pequeña, y poco probable, opción de que fuera el no poder tener sexo con la Heartfilia.

Aun así, aunque la última sugerencia mental que él mismo se hizo fuera casi imposible, porque Sting no le había dicho ni pío sobre de que dicho suceso hubiese ocurrido –tampoco es que estuviera interesado en saberlo-, parecía ser la más probable de ser la causa de aquél extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Por supuesto, cual fuera la opción, Rogue no hizo comentario alguno.

―También podríamos invitar a Yukino ―Sting le lanzó una mirada pícara―, no creo que diga que no.

―Te vuelvo a repetir que entre Yukino y yo no hay nada ―el moreno soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

―Claro, claro. No te preocupes, hermano, no se lo diré a nadie.

Decidió no argumentar, porque eso no llevaría a nada. En vez de eso, se concentró en seguir caminando por los pasillos ya vacíos de alumnos agradecidos de la tan ansiada libertad, que no le prestó atención a la chica de baja estatura que se interpuso en el camino de Sting, dejándolo a él caminando unos cuantos metros solo, antes de chillar con voz fuerte:

―¡Sting Eucliffe, tú vienes conmigo!

Al ver a Levy McGarden con expresión ceñuda, brazos cruzados y pose ruda, Rogue comprendió que en realidad era imposible no pensar que la chica era tierna, salvo por el horrible novio que tenía, el cual por cierto estaba a unos metros de distancia vigilando la situación.

Sting la miró por un momento con indiferencia. Rogue se quedó en silencio, observando.

―No ―fue la simple respuesta que dio antes de moverse hacia un lado y seguir de largo, como si nada ―. Vamos, Rogue, los videojuegos nos esperan.

Lo siguiente que el ojo del moreno captó fue el momento en que Gajeel Redfox noqueó a Sting de un puñetazo, tomándolo desprevenido, y dejando a Rogue paralizado en su sitio.

―¡Gajeel! ―chilló Levy―¡Se suponía que debía ser por las buenas!

―Por las buenas nunca se consigue nada ―respondió el chico con indiferencia―. Ahora, andando, que Erza me matará si no se lo llevamos a tiempo ―Gajeel miró a Rogue que seguía tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido―. Oye, imbécil, ¿quieres venir? Tal vez consigas participar en algo interesante.

Mientras Redfox llevaba a un Sting inconsciente sobre su hombro y Levy seguía enfurruñada por lo violento que era su novio, Rogue pensó si aquello no era equivalente a un secuestro.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

**A/N:** ¡Hola!, ¿cómo andan? Yo aquí, aprovechando el momento de inspiración que me llegó :D. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, jejejeje, y si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, reclamo… Háganlo saber por medio de un review, mire que son gratis :).

Por otro lado, les invito a que pasen a leer mi nuevo fic llamado 'Feelings', que es para un reto y dejen su humilde opinión.

Se les quiere :D

**Gracias a:** kirstty, Toaneo07 Ver2.0, Dream Weaver Dili, Flower of Night, Silverke, RizelHolmes, dened01, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, Antotis, MerryHannonNyan, alinekiryuu, Ankoku No Ojou-sama, Nodoka-nya12345, Lisanna-Fullbuster, Sora Crosszeria, Kerberosclow

PD: Apenas tenga un tiempito, respondo algunos reviews.

Ama-chan off!


	5. Situaciones Complejas

**Fotografía.**

**Resumen: "**Ven, Sting, tomemos una fotografía de este momento que nos haga recordar que tú no eres solo un villano despiadado y yo una princesa en cautiverio". Sting/Lucy. Short Fic. AU.

**Pareja:** Sting Eucliffe-Lucy Heartfilia.

**Género:** Drama, Romance, Crack.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Cinco:** Situaciones Complejas.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Si bien a Gray Fullbuster le costaba a veces entender muy bien las situaciones que sucedía a su alrededor, en ese momento sabía de antemano que había algo muy importante ocurriendo –y no se estaba refiriendo exactamente al caso de la desaparición de su amiga Lucy Heartfilia-.

Para empezar, se encontraba cenando en un restaurante lujoso en una mesa VIP bastante apartada del resto –algo que jamás él podría costear-, lo siguiente era que estaba usando traje y corbata –lo cual era muy extraño en su persona quien apenas y se dignaba a vestirse- y por último, la persona que se encontraba en frente suyo se había ofrecido a pagar –en realidad aquello no era de sorprenderse, dado que él era un mero invitado, pero lo que no encajaba era que la invitación venía de _ella_.

Su novia no era específicamente la mujer más generosa del mundo.

―Puedes comer todo lo que quieras.

Gray se removió incómodo en su asiento mientras asentía y trataba de contener su ansiedad. Miró la carta que hacía minutos atrás un camarero le había dejado en sus manos y tuvo que aguantar un grito de espanto al ver los precios exorbitantes de los platillos. Una leve risa le hizo levantar la vista.

Gruñó frustrado.

―Lo siento, Gray ―comenzó su compañera―. Te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas, que no puedo evitar reírme un rato. No importa, así te adoro.

―Ultear ―siseó fastidiado.

La susodicha volvió a reír antes de lanzarle un beso seguido de un guiño, poniendo las mejillas de Gray en un tono carmesí. Todavía no entendía cómo esa mujer podía tener tanto control sobre él.

―Mamá dice que vendrá pronto a visitar ―comentó la morena, revisando la cartilla con sumo interés.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Gray, entre sorprendido y emocionado.

―Así es. Todavía no me ha dicho la fecha, pero dijo que será muy pronto.

El chico asintió levemente sin poder contener una sonrisa. Adoraba a Ur, la madre de Ultear y la persona que se encargó de criarlo. A decir verdad, a veces le parecía un poco extraña su relación con su novia, puesto que en realidad ambos eran hermanos adoptivos. Y, admitía, que cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a Ur por la mano de Ultear, casi se desmayaba de los nervios.

Pero a Ur en realidad no pareció importarle mucho.

_'Mientras no me salgan con la sorpresa de que mi hija está embarazada sin haberse graduado antes, entonces no hay problema'_

Esas fueron las palabras textuales que la mujer le dijo a Gray antes de tomar una de sus maletas y se marchara otra vez a sus expediciones, dado que ella era arqueóloga. Sin embargo, Gray se tomó esa advertencia muy a pecho, por lo que decidió mudarse de la casa de Ur e irse a vivir con Lyon, su otro hermano adoptivo, el cual lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Sabía que no debía preocuparse mucho por Ultear, porque tenía una especie de 'hija adoptiva' llamada Meredy, quien por su parte aceptó mudarse con su querida 'Ul', como le decía cariñosamente.

Así era la historia de su vida: se enamoró de una chica mayor que él quien era su hermana adoptiva. Y afortunadamente fue correspondido.

Sí, Gray reconocía que explicar toda esa situación a las personas era bastante fastidioso, largo y complejo, por eso se limitaba a decir que Ultear y él se conocían desde niños. Punto.

El camarero llegó cuando la chica le hizo unas cuantas señas. Dándole las órdenes, el hombre se alejó rápidamente, dejándolos solos de nueva cuenta. Gray se volvió a remover incómodo en su sitio.

―Entonces… ¿a qué se debe todo esto? ―Se arriesgó a preguntar, echando memoria a su cabeza, pensando que tal vez hoy fuera un día muy importante en su relación y a él se le hubiese olvidado.

Dios quisiera que no fuera así. Ultear era, aunque no lo pareciera, muy sensible con eso de las fechas.

―Me he enterado lo de Lucy ―comentó la chica, mirándolo fijamente―. Pero por lo que he oído, también sé que ya saben dónde está.

El chico parpadeó confundido. De todos los temas que Ultear hubiese podido escoger, no esperaba que fuera sobre Lucy Heartfilia. En realidad, ¿cómo sabía ella sobre todo? Se suponía que estaban tratando de manejar todo eso de una forma bastante encubierta para no involucrar a terceros.

―Algo así ―dijo despacio, cuidando sus palabras. Comprendía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso de cierta forma. Si había algo que reconocía Gray, era que Ultear tenía una facilidad de manipular a otros a su antojo.

La chica entrecruzó sus manos sobre la mesa y le dedicó una mirada seria.

―Gray… ¿tienes idea de dónde te estás metiendo?

Silencio, no hubo respuesta por una fracción de segundos.

―No sé de qué hablas ―admitió Fullbuster.

―Y no tienes por qué hacerlo. ―Suspiró―. Lo único que pido es que no participes en toda esa situación. Es peligrosa.

No mentía, él sabía que era así.

―Exactamente, ¿qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto? ―murmuró Gray, mirándola acusadoramente.

¿Acaso todo este tiempo Ul había sabido sobre el paradero de Lucy y no le había dicho nada?

―Aunque no lo creas, tengo mucho que ver ―respondió apartando un poco la mirada.

―O sea que todo este tiempo has sabido dónde Lucy ha estado ―gruñó Gray, visiblemente molesto―, ¿y no me has dicho nada aún cuando te había comentado nuestra preocupación?

―Gray… ―la chica se encogió en su asiento, visiblemente dolida por el tono que su novio había usado―. No te lo he dicho porque no quiero que salgas lastimado.

La ira de Fullbuster fue bajando poco a poco al ver la expresión de ella. Tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire para calmarse y luego aclarar:

―No pienso dejar abandonado a uno de mis amigos solo porque lo digas tú, Ultear, creo que eso ya lo había dejado en claro hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Ultear cerró los ojos un momento, conteniendo la rabia. Le molestaba esa actitud suicida de su novio. Tan parecida a la de Natsu Dragneel.

―Si te digo, ¿no irás?

Gray se entrecruzó de brazos y bufó.

―Sabes cuál es mi respuesta. Dime si deseas hacerlo, sino igual iré.

A veces, Ultear Milkovich se preguntaba por qué Gray Fullbuster la había elegido a ella sobre tantas chicas que también lo querían.

De vez en cuando Gray Fullbuster no podía evitar preguntarse qué era lo que veía Ultear Milkovich en él, un chico menor que ella.

Se miraron fijamente y no pudieron evitar sonreírse antes de estallar a carcajadas y la absurda discusión de hacía un momento atrás, quedó en el olvido. Ultear recordó que adoraba la forma en cómo Gray deseaba proteger a todos sus amigos y Gray admitió que le gustaba la manera en cómo Ultear lo sobreprotegía de todo.

Aunque también fuese lo más fastidioso de la personalidad del otro.

―Tu ganas esta vez ―admitió la chica, mientras el camarero llegaba con sus pedidos―. Te diré todo.

Gray suspiró. Esa mujer sí era bipolar.

* * *

El mero hecho de saber que Erza Scarlet se encontraba parada en su puerta a las tres de la mañana era indicio de una sola cosa: Ultear le confesó todo a Gray y éste le había dicho todo a Erza.

Una interesante cadena viciosa, si se lo preguntaban.

―Buenas noches, Erza ―saludó cansinamente, con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada antes de pasar a su departamento sin ser invitada, pero él no le tomó mucha importancia, después de todo tenía derecho de tratarlo así. Cerró la puerta y la siguió a hasta la cocina, donde había tomado asiento con los brazos cruzados.

Era obvio que estaba muy molesta.

―Trata de no gritar ―pidió―. Meredy está durmiendo en la habitación de invitados. No necesita ver esta discusión.

La pelirroja asintió con cierto recelo. Sabía que la chica era muy sensible con respecto a ver discutir a sus amigos. No le gustaba para nada. De cierta forma, era como una niña pequeña en el cuerpo de una adolescente sobredotada.

El silencio reinó en la habitación mientras que el dueño de la morada le colocaba un vaso de alguna bebida en frente de ella y tomaba asiento en otra silla disponible, lo más alejado de su persona. Su cabeza dolía enormemente, aunque no tanto como su corazón, de eso estaba segura.

―¿Por qué no me dijiste? ―fue lo único que salió de sus labios luego de una especie de batalla interna en busca de las palabras correctas para empezar esa discusión.

Su anfitrión dudó un momento, como queriendo decir tanto y a la vez nada.

―Porque no quería involucrarte en todo esto ―admitió.

Erza se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos, antes de soltar una carcajada con tono forzado. Lo miró con lágrimas de rabia contenida que claramente indicaban que aquella respuesta no le sentaba para nada bien.

¿Acaso la creía demasiado débil para no manejar todo eso?

¿Tan inservible como para no defenderlo?

―¡Te odio! ―siseó con amargura―Todo este tiempo pensando que tú... ¡Que tú incendiaste el orfanato donde vivíamos y resultó ser falso!

Jellal Fernandes sintió esas palabras clavarse hondo, en su interior, mientras que las memorias de un pasado oscuro se iban colando lentamente por su memoria. Humo, llamas, llantos, sirenas a la lejanía y él parado en medio de todo aquello, viendo cómo Erza trataba de escapar de él.

Muy lejos de él.

―No me malentiendas, Erza ―aclaró, cerrando los ojos―. Sí fui el que comenzó el incendio donde Simón falleció. Yo quemé el orfanato, _nuestro orfanato._

La pelirroja bajó la vista, buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder continuar todo eso. Sabía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso, el pasado de ambos era tan miserable que a veces se preguntaba qué habían hecho para merecer todo aquello.

―No lo hiciste porque querías ―susurró la pelirroja―. Eso ahora lo sé.

Jellal escondió el rostro entre sus manos, mientras una sonrisa irónica se posaba en sus labios. Erza era tan estúpidamente noble como para creer en alguien tan miserable como él.

―Déjalo, Erza. Nada de lo que digas cambiará el hecho de que maté a Simón, destruí nuestro único hogar, traicioné a mis amigos y te lastimé.

La mujer apretó los puños sobre su regazo mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y la ira e impotencia la iban consumiendo lentamente. Alzó el rostro y observó a Jellal, quien seguía sumido en su miseria personal de recuerdos, escondiendo el rostro detrás de sus manos.

No quería encararla.

Frustrada, molesta y dolida, Erza se levantó de su sitio de golpe y se acercó a Jellal, quien había alzado el rostro al oír la silla moverse bruscamente.

―Erza, ¿qué…?

Los labios de la chica acallaron sus palabras antes de que pudiera terminar. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la sorpresa de aquella acción y, de no ser por el sabor salado de las lágrimas de la pelirroja, Jellal hubiese jurado que estaba soñando.

Ya que era la única respuesta lógica que encontraría para esa situación.

¿Por qué todo entre ellos siempre era tan malditamente absurdo?

―Deja de ser un estúpido masoquista ―murmuró ella viéndolo a directamente―. No es tu puta culpa que ese tal Zeref te estuviese manejando a su antojo.

―Erza…

Otro beso. Más profundo, más anhelado.

―Cállate ―le dijo sin separarse mucho de sus labios―. Sólo no digas nada y escúchame. Sé que estás tratando de sacar a Lucy de todo esto. Déjame ayudarte, Jellal, no soy tan débil como crees. No estás solo…

En ese momento, Jellal realmente no supo qué decir mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

* * *

Estar amarrado a una silla no era nada divertido, de eso Sting Eucliffe estaba seguro al cien por cierto. Especialmente cuando Rogue, su supuesto mejor amigo, leía un libro de cálculo a un lado suyo y no hacía ni el más mínimo intento para ayudarle a escapar de donde, Dios sabría donde, estaba metido.

¿Aquello no era equivalente a secuestro?

La verdad, tuvo que hacer algo de memoria para recordar cómo diablos terminó en esa situación. No creía que Levy McGarden, con su apariencia de duendecillo, lo hubiese podido noquear de esa manera, así que todas las pistas marcaban a Gajeel Redfox como culpable al mil por ciento de su actual desgracia.

Maldijo entre dientes mientras trataba otra vez de zafarse de aquellas cuerdas, por su puesto fue en todo en vano.

―¡Rogue! ―gritó―¡Sácame de aquí! ¿Acaso también has decidido traicionarme y unirte al lado oscuro?

El moreno, por su parte, rodó los ojos fastidiado. Sting realmente sabía sacarle su mal genio sin mucha dificultad.

―Creo haberte dicho ya que no tengo autorización para eso, Sting ―murmuró―. Espera a que Levy regrese.

―¡Pero tengo que ir al baño! ―soltó forzado, mientras entrecruzaba las piernas en un intento de aguantar las ganas.

Rogue alzó la vista y lo miró seriamente por un momento, como buscando indicios de que su amigo estuviese mintiendo, pero la expresión de Sting, acompañado de su lenguaje corporal no parecía que estuviese buscando una excusa para escapar. Suspiró fastidiado.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Afortunadamente, la puerta se abrió en ese momento y Levy entró vestida con ropa casual. Sting parpadeó confundido, fue en ese momento que notó que Rogue también usaba otro cambio de ropa, lo cual indicaba que el muy maldito se había ido a su casa, comido, tomado un baño y cambiado, mientras que él seguía inconsciente atado a una puta silla.

Increíble amigo se había ganado.

―¡Sting! ―chilló la chica notablemente alegre―¡Qué bueno que has despertado!

El rubio gruñó en respuesta.

―Sé más educado con la anfitriona ―le reprendió Rogue, mientras comía unos pastelitos que tenía a su alcance―. Está haciendo todo lo posible para que estemos cómodos en su habitación.

Ah, así que aquella era su habitación, eso explicaba por qué estaba llena de libros a montón.

―Obviamente no está haciendo un buen trabajo ―murmuró Eucliffe, fulminando a Levy con la mirada.

La chica le dedico una mirada de disculpas al verlo cómo se encontraba.

―Lo lamento, Sting, pero no querías venir por las buenas ―se excusó―. Así que Gajeel tuvo que usar algo de fuerza para traerte.

―¿Algo? ―el susodicho enarcó una ceja―¡Casi me mata!

―No exageres ―murmuró Rogue―. Solo te dejó inconsciente por más de cinco horas.

Sting lo miró perplejo.

―¿Te parece poco? ¡Tenía que alimentar a Lector! ―exclamó visiblemente molesto.

Levy se rió un poco mientras se acercaba a Sting y cortaba las cuerdas con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Apenas se vio libre, el 'secuestrado' masajeó la parte distal de sus antebrazos con algo de delicadeza, lo cual hizo sentir culpable a la McGarden quien pensaba que tal vez había amarrado la soga demasiado.

―Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ―soltó el rubio mientras se estiraba.

Levy parpadeó confundida por un momento.

―¿Disculpa?

―Me has secuestrado por alguna razón ¿no? ―explicó el chico, obviamente molesto por la desubicación de la chica―¿Cuál es?

La McGarden suspiró un momento.

―Que te parece si antes de comenzar, tomas un baño y te pones cómodo ―ofreció―. Rogue ha ido a tu casa por algunas cosas.

El susodicho señaló una bolsa que estaba cerca de la cama de Levy.

―También alimenté a Lector ―comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sting dudó un momento y luego aceptó la oferta de la 'secuestradora'. La chica sonrió notablemente aliviada y lo guió hasta la puerta del baño mientras le explicaba algunas cosas de su vida, como que vivía sola dado que sus padres estaban en otro país y demás. En realidad, si no fuese por las circunstancias, y por su novio, Levy podría caerle bien.

―Haré la cena ―le dijo―, ¿quieres que prepare algo en especial?

―¿No se pondrá Gajeel celoso porque me trates bien? ―preguntó en tono de broma.

Levy rió.

―Gajeel no se encuentra aquí ―explicó―. Quizás llegue más tarde.

Sting asintió.

―Lo que quieras, cualquier cosa me alimentará ―respondió. Levy asintió y se marchó justo antes de que Sting cerrara la puerta del baño.

McGarden se encaminó a la cocina donde, para su sorpresa, Rogue se encontraba.

―No creo que debas darle tantas vueltas al asunto, Levy ―admitió el moreno con cierta dureza.

La chica comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para hacer algo sencillo, tratando de ignorar el tono molesto de Rogue.

―No sé cómo comenzar ―soltó la chica.

―Deberías hacerlo con la verdad ―enfatizó el moreno―. No sé si Sting se lo vaya a tomar de buena manera si sigues evadiendo tanto el tema.

Levy lo miró molesta.

―¡No es como si lo estuviese pasando de maravillas!

―No es como si él fuera a sonreír por eso ―contraatacó Rogue.

Frustrada, así se sentía la chica.

―Comprendo cómo te sientes, Levy. ―Suspiró el moreno―. Tu mejor amiga y el mío están o estarán, me refiero a Sting, en situaciones complejas. Yo me preocupo por el idiota y tú te preocupas por Lucy Heartfilia. No estoy en condiciones de reprocharte, pero no me gustaría que Sting se viese involucrado en todo esto solo porque ustedes así lo deseen.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó confundida.

―Me refiero que le expliques todo con detalles, no le ocultes nada, que comprenda toda la verdad y si él realmente desea participar, que lo haga ―explicó―. No quiero que lo arrastren por la fuerza solo por su egoísta deseo de 'salvar a Lucy'. Es lo único que pido que me prometas.

Levy bajó la vista, comprendiendo aquél obvio punto de vista y en realidad, Rogue tenía razón.

* * *

Mientras Mirajane Strauss observaba a su hermana pequeña hablar con Juvia Loxar y con Natsu Dragneel, sintió que aquella situación no terminaría en nada bueno. Saliendo de la habitación, evitando ser notada, se dirigió con cansancio hacia la entrada de su casa. Tenía la idea de salir un momento a tomar aire y relajarse un poco de toda aquella tensión que había en su hogar desde la noche que Lisanna llegó a su casa usando un vestido sucio y desarreglado con la noticia de la situación de Lucy Heartfilia. De hecho, fue la misma Lisanna quien le pidió a Juvia, su mejor amiga, que se comunicara con Erza y allí fue cuando se prendió todo aquello.

Suspiró cansinamente mientras se colocaba un abrigo, pero para su sorpresa, al abrir la puerta, la figura prepotente de Laxus Dreyar se interpuso en su camino.

―Mirajane ―saludó el rubio algo sorprendido. Obviamente, había tenido la intención de tocar hacía unos segundos atrás.

―Laxus ―respondió Mira, componiendo su siempre dulce sonrisa―. Qué bueno verte, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

Dreyar suspiró, se notaba a leguas que la albina estaba bastante cansada, posiblemente había gastado todas sus energías ayudando a Lisanna y a Juvia para que Natsu no fuera a cometer una estupidez.

―Logré robarle los informes a mi abuelo sobre Zeref ―explicó el chico, tendiéndole unas carpetas―. No me agrada nada de lo que pone allí.

Mira les echó una ojeada por encima y suspiró.

―¿Sabes que nada de esto cambiará la decisión de Natsu, verdad?

―Sí ―aceptó Laxus―. Por eso sugiero que pidamos ayuda a mi abuelo, Mira, sino Natsu estará yendo hacia su propia tumba.

Mirajane lo miró fijamente con sus ojos azules y le hizo señas para que salieran lejos de allí. Si querían ellos formar su propio plan B, debían hacerlo bien lejos del estúpido e impredecible Natsu Dragneel.

Después de todo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se enterara de que la boda de Lucy Heartfilia estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

**A/N:** ¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo andan? Yo realmente tengo que disculparme por la tardanza, no era que no tenía inspiración para esto, sucedió que me puse a leer One Piece porque perdí una apuesta con un amigo XD, y me tomó casi tres semanas ponerme al día con la serie e.e. Sí, me gustó bastante, he de admitir que tiene buena trama, aunque me vine a enamorar de Luffy y su pandilla fue después del cap. 500 XD. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Estoy bastante sorprendida de todos los reviews que me han llegado! La verdad cuando comencé a escribir esto, no creí que se volviera de cierta forma popular , pero me alegro que les haya gustado. Ojalá en su corazón les nazca dejarme un lindo review, y si no les nace, déjenlo igual C:. ¡Se les quiere!

**Gracias a: **caro0, Toaneo07 Ver2.0, Ankoku No Ojou-sama, Tsuki Hinamori, Kerberosclow, dened01, kirstty, Misaky Eucliffe, alinekiryuu, LuFFy McCormick, Antotis, Silverke, Lisanna-Fullbuster, Guest, tsukimi-san, yukatsu009, Rushi111, Sora Crosszeria, jfmdohehjflo, Guest, Camille Knightley, Galdoria Graints, KellyMaldonado.

Ama-chan off!


	6. Luchas Internas

**Fotografía.**

**Resumen: **"Ven, Sting, tomemos una fotografía de este momento que nos haga recordar que tú no eres solo un villano despiadado y yo una princesa en cautiverio". Sting/Lucy. Short Fic. AU.

**Pareja:** Sting Eucliffe-Lucy Hearthfilia.

**Género:** Drama, Romance, Crack.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Seis:** Luchas Internas.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Mientras Meredy se dedicaba a contemplar la linda escena que tenía en frente, donde su querido Jellal dormía muy cómodamente con Erza en el sofá, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente y pensar que de no ser por la situación actual quizás esos dos hasta ya hubiesen hecho lo imposible para casarse y formar su propia familia.

Pero por supuesto conocía lo suficiente a Jellal como para saber que, aunque viniese Dios y le dijese que lo perdonaba por todo, él jamás dejaría de vivir en el pasado y continuar por un mejor futuro.

Puto masoquismo interno.

Suspiró un poco y se encaminó a la habitación que generalmente usaba cuando se quedaba en casa de Fernandes. Se sentó en la cama con pesadez y notó que ya pronto amanecería. Meredy quiso soltar un grito de frustración, no podía pegar un ojo desde las dos de la mañana.

Sí, ella había oído accidentalmente la conversación de Jellal con Erza cuando fue por un vaso de agua. También le había sentado muy mal verlos pelear de esa forma, pero evitó entrometerse ya que los problemas de esos dos eran de lejos muy complicados como para que extraños traten de formar parte de los mismos.

Trató de buscar acomodo en su cama, pero por más vueltas que daba, no conseguía dormirse. Gruñó frustrada. No le gustaba estar así, porque eso significaba que solo le quedaba tiempo libre para pensar.

Y pensar era equivalente a recordar.

Hacer memoria de su vida antes de conocer a todos sus amigos no era algo que disfrutara mucho, de eso estaba segura.

Observó el techo y notó como en la oscuridad, las paredes comenzaban a tomar forma de rostros y situaciones que la llamaban con voces entre cálidas, nostálgicas y tétricas. Entre esas, la que más adquiría forma era la de Ultear.

Ultear Milkovich, o simplemente Ul, era la persona que más quería y a la vez que más odiaba en ese mundo. A veces, mientras ambas dormían en el departamento, solía salir de su cuarto y dirigirse al de ella para verla dormir.

Y mientras la morena descansaba tranquilamente, Meredy entraba en una lucha interna sobre si matarla o no. Generalmente, ese lado suyo salía por temporadas, como entre finales de invierno y principios de primavera era donde más inestable solía ponerse.

Quizás era porque en esa época fue cuando ocurrió el asesinato de sus padres por manos de Ultear.

Era extraño como un treinta y uno de diciembre podía comenzar tan bien y terminar tan mal.

En realidad, no sabía si culpar o no a Ultear. Se conocían porque su madre era amiga de sus padres y ambas solían quedarse juntas cuando Ur se iba en sus expediciones junto a Gray y Lyon, los hijos adoptivos de ella. Por supuesto, aquél fin de año no fue la excepción. Ambas rieron, corretearon, jugaron con los juguetes de Meredy, quien a pesar de ser menor que ella, la adoraba.

Recordaba las sonrisas encantadoras de sus padres mientras preparaban la cena de año nuevo y ellas, Meredy y Ultear, colocaban orgullosamente la mesa. Sería una comida maravillosa, aunque Ur no pudiese estar presente sino hasta dentro de dos días. Pero Ultear no parecía molesta por eso, parecía comprender que era el trabajo de su madre y que se llevaba a sus otros dos 'hijos' porque ambos habían pedido ser sus 'discípulos'.

Por supuesto, nada los preparó para cuando tocaron la puerta de su casa y ella fue a abrir con toda la inocencia que su edad tenía. Entonces, se topó con cuatro sujetos quienes entraron forzosamente. Lo siguiente que recuerda de todo aquello es que se encontraba amarrada junto a Ultear y sus padres, quienes estaban un poco más alejados de ellas. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, Meredy solo podía permanecer en silencio, porque así los secuestradores lo habían estipulado.

Portaban armas y con eso amenazaban a sus padres para que mantuvieran un tono de voz tranquilo mientras discutían 'negocios', como los secuestradores lo llamaban, pero su papá no parecía querer ceder.

Era obvio que todo eso no iba a terminar bien, pero a la final su padre cedió con cierta frustración a lo que sea que esos malvados querían.

―Pero sabes demasiado. Las niñas también ―comentaron con cierta malicia.

Sus padres se tensaron de inmediato y esta vez otra discusión más acalorada comenzó. Meredy apenas podía comprender qué sucedía.

―Entonces, hagamos un trato ―dijo uno de los hombres, el que parecía líder―. Puedo perdonar la vida de las niñas, a cambio de que tu hija acabe con las suyas.

Silencio.

Su madre la miró horrorizada, mientras su padre se exaltaba de nueva cuenta. Meredy no era tan niña como para no entender lo que eso significaba. Asustada comenzó a chillar alto mientras llamaba a su mamá.

En medio de todo aquél zaperoco, se oyó la tranquila voz de Ultear, quien hablaba por primera vez desde que todo empezó.

―Yo lo haré.

Desde ese momento, las memorias de Meredy se tornaban muy dispersas. A veces recordaba todo con claridad, otras simplemente se ponían en blanco y solo volvía a tener imágenes de cuando los bomberos y la policía llegaban. Pero siempre tarde o temprano recordaba ver cómo la imagen de su querida Ul se desmoronaba mientras apuntaba contra sus padres y alaba el gatillo. Quizás si hacía mucha más memoria, recordaba cómo sus padres parecían sonreír aliviados y hasta agradecidos con ella, otras su mente distorsionaba el recuerdo y mostraba a sus padres rogando por su vida.

A ese punto, Meredy ya no sabía cuál de las dos versiones era la real, pero sí recordaba algo muy bien: a los hombres haciendo una llamada y diciendo:

'Todo ha terminado, Señor Zeref'.

Después de todo aquello Meredy fue internada en un sanatorio por su colapso mental y Ultear quedó libre de toda culpa cuando convenció de alguna manera u otra que lo sucedido fue en contra de su voluntad. Luego, Ultear se dedicaba a visitarla prácticamente todos los días, como si quisiera torturarla hasta la muerte.

Meredy no tenía muy buenas memorias de Ultear en ese sanatorio, especialmente cuando ella trató de suicidarse para tratar de compensarle la perdida por sus padres y la más pequeña comprendió que, aunque detestaba a Ul, aún la seguía queriendo lo suficiente como para pedirle que viviera y se quedara con ella.

Porque era la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo.

Lo único bueno que salió de todo eso era que, al salir, tanto Ultear y ella habían hecho de nueva cuenta las paces y que durante ese tiempo la morena había conocido a una persona que tenía una explicación para lo ocurrido en esa época.

Jellal Fernandes.

En algún punto de todo esos recuerdos, Meredy había caído rendida, haciendo memoria de cómo su vida había sido destruida por un ser egoísta que solo buscaba vengarse del mundo entero por haberle arrebatado lo que más quería.

* * *

Sting Eucliffe no era una persona demasiado paciente que se dijera, de hecho detestaba hasta hacer una simple cola en un supermercado. Se frustraba demasiado cuando las personas se tomaban demasiados rodeos para llegar a un punto en concreto y Levy McGarden estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que tanto aborrecía.

Sí, vale, admitía que la cena estuvo de mil maravillas y que las películas que se vieron fueron suficiente como mantenerlo entretenido un largo rato, pero ya eran pasada las doce de la noche y él todavía no obtenía respuesta alguna del por qué fue noqueado y atado a una silla por un largo rato.

¿Acaso lo que quería Levy era unirse a sus planes de película como él lo había estipulado en la mañana del viernes? De haber sido así, con pedirlo civilizadamente habría bastado.

Rogue, por su parte, se mantenía muy absorto en cualquier tema de conversación que la única chica presente comenzaba. A veces Sting se preguntaba si su amigo le estaba siguiendo su juego de evasivas frustrantes o simplemente la chica le gustaba. A ese punto, el rubio no sabía qué creer.

Tres toques en la puerta silenciaron la conversación y todos se miraron ansiosos, como sorteando quien iría a revisar. Internamente Sting no deseaba ser el elegido para aquella misión, la película que acababan de ver le había causado cierta paranoia con abrir las puertas a las doce de la noche, pero por supuesto no lo admitiría en voz alta.

―Yo iré ―dijo Rogue a la final, componiendo su rostro más indiferente y partiendo al encuentro con quien sabía que.

Después de un prolongado silencio entre Levy y él donde se oyó el crujir de la madera y cierto intercambio de palabras, Rogue regresó acompañado de Gajeel Redfox, para tranquilidad de Levy. Sting lo único que hizo fue encararle y comenzarle a decir sus cincuenta verdades por lo bastardo que había sido en atacarlo de esa forma.

Por supuesto, conociendo el temperamento de Gajeel, éste le respondió y antes de poder evitarlo ya se había iniciado una discusión que casi llegó a los golpes de no ser por Levy.

Otra media hora después de que Redfox y McGarden comenzasen a discutir en la cocina por motivos que Sting no logró escuchar, se encontró a sí mismo sentado en la sala junto a Rogue, Gajeel y una Levy cabizbaja y apenada. Fue en ese momento que Sting comprendió que ya se habían acabado los rodeos y era hora de saber qué rayos sucedía.

―Gajeel se ha enojado conmigo por no haberte dicho nada aún, Sting ―murmuró Levy, mirando de soslayo a Redfox, quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados―. Y, de cierta forma, tiene razón. Lamento darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Dicho eso, la chica se levantó e inclinó un poco su cabeza en señal de disculpas. Sting se sintió un poco incómodo ante aquél gesto.

―No es necesario ―habló Rogue―. Al imbécil le da igual.

―¡Oye! ―siseó el rubio, notoriamente ofendido.

Gajeel se limitó a curvar la comisura de sus labios ante la patética broma que el Cheney había dicho para tratar de aliviar el ambiente. De cierta forma, había funcionado. Levy carraspeó un poco como para tratar de volver la atención en el tema que les interesaba y sonrió con nostalgia.

―Lu-chan tiene razón. Eres una persona bastante agradable, Sting.

Al oír el nombre de la que solía robar sus preciadas horas de sueño, el rubio se tensó en su sitio, eliminando todo rastro de alegría que hacía un momento atrás tenía.

―No sé qué quieres decir ―se limitó a responder con recelo.

Levy se volvió a sentar en su sitio y comenzó a mirar el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Pensó que quizás la situación no sería tan sencilla de explicar cómo había creído con anterioridad. Maldijo el momento en que se ofreció como voluntaria ante Erza para reclutar a Sting en su tonto plan de rescatar a Lucy.

―Sting… sé que Lu-chan y tú no están en buenos términos ―comenzó la chica―, pero también sé que te preocupas por ella lo suficiente.

El aludido frunció el ceño, notablemente molesto.

¿Para eso lo habían traído? ¿Para hablar de Lucy?

A su lado, Rogue lo miraba entre curioso y preocupado, como esperando cualquier indicio de que explotaría su mal genio en cualquier momento. Gajeel también hacía lo mismo, listo para saltar sobre él si era necesario.

―¿Qué tiene que ver Lucy en todo esto? ―preguntó el rubio.

McGarden dudó un momento.

―En realidad, todo.

Sting gruñó, fastidiado. ¿Acaso algún día le darían una respuesta sensata a sus preguntas os seguirían evadiendo todo?

―Explícate ―exigió el rubio. A su lado, Rogue miró a Levy como recordándole la promesa que le había hecho de no esconder ningún detalle.

McGarden se quedó en silencio un momento y miró a Gajeel como buscando ayuda. El moreno suspiró fastidiado.

―Escucha bien porque solo lo diré una vez ―habló Redfox―. Tu amiguita la rubia está metida en un gran lío familiar, del cual no tenemos muchos detalles aún, pero Erza creo que iba a comenzar a movilizarse en ello. El punto es que el padre de Lucy la ha vendido a un tal Zeref, quien parece ser es un psicópata, y se va a casar con ella. Fin de la historia.

El silencio inundó el lugar por un largo rato. Rogue suspiró molesto a sabiendas que aún faltaba muchas cosas por decir, pero en esencia aquello era todo. Levy apretó los puños sobre su regazo, tratando de contener la ira y la tristeza ante el cruel destino de su amiga.

Sting solo miró aburrida la situación.

―¿Y qué? ―habló hastiado.

La chica lo miró perpleja.

―¿Como que qué?

―¿Qué quieres que haga? ―el rubio arqueó una ceja―¿Ir a rescatarla?

Silencio. La cara de Levy palideció y Gajeel lo miró serio.

―¿No te preocupa Lucy? ―murmuró la McGarden―¿Ni siquiera un poco? ¡Eres un bastardo! ―soltó, exaltada. Gajeel la sujetó por un brazo para que no le saltara encima a Sting―¡¿Acaso no sabes cuánto te adora Lucy y tú no muestras ni un ápice de tristeza por ella?! ¡Púdrete!

Rogue negó con la cabeza. Sabía de antemano que aquello terminaría así.

―Pero, ¿qué quieres que haga? ―volvió a repetir el rubio―No es como si tú o yo pudiésemos hacer algo. ¿Qué somos? ¿Simples estudiantes de preparatoria que van a ir detrás de un matón? ¿No es eso lo que estás insinuando?

―¡Lo que planeamos no es tan sencillo como tú lo pintas! ―chilló la chica―¡Quizás seamos simples estudiantes, pero sabemos usar nuestra cabeza, pendejo!

―¡Si tanto la supieran usar, comprenderían que lo que pasa por su mente son puras burradas! ―replicó Sting―¿Si quiera tienen armas o agallas para matar? ¡Já! ¡Apenas y pueden acaban con cucarachas! Si es tan peligroso como dicen, no tendrán oportunidad alguna.

―¡Natsu no es un cobarde como tú! ―soltó Levy, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia.

―¡Es porque Natsu es un imbécil que vive en un mundo de hadas donde piensa que todo se resuelve con el 'poder de la amistad'! ―le gritó el rubio furioso, callándola de golpe―. Así como tú y todos tus amigos…

Silencio. Rogue tenía una expresión indiferente, aceptando la realidad de que Sting tenía muchísima razón. Gajeel, por su parte, se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras aguantaba las ganas de moler a golpes a Sting por atreverse a gritarle a Levy, pero no lo hizo. Sabía de antemano que después la chica se lo reprocharía.

―Pensé que tú podías ayudarnos… ―murmuró Levy, llorando. ―Pensé que realmente Lu-chan y tú…

―Quiero aclarar algo, Levy. ―Sting la miró molesta, cortándola―. Entre Lucy Heartfilia y yo no hay nada. Ella misma me lo dejó bien claro. Y la verdad, no sé por qué me hice ilusión alguna sabiendo que tenía toda la razón. Ahora, mi vida está tranquila y quiero que siga así. Si la tonta de Lucy deja que la casen a la fuerza, ese es su problema… no mío.

Mordaz, sincero, sin pelos en la lengua.

Dicho eso, Sting le hizo una seña a Rogue para que lo siguiera y comenzó a andar hacía la salida. Cheney hizo una pequeña reverencia de despedida y fue detrás del rubio, más sin embargo la voz de Redfox diciéndole algo captó su atención. Se miraron fijamente por un momento, antes de que Rogue asintiera y prosiguiera su camino.

Afuera, la fría, oscura y tétrica noche los recibió.

* * *

_'Querida mamá…'_

Lucy Heartfilia volvió a escribir otra carta para su difunta madre como solía hacerlo desde que tenía diez años. En esas hojas le relataba los acontecimientos generales de su vida y, a veces, pedía consejos para cosas que no encontraba cómo resolver.

Suspiró algo frustrada mientras hacía el papel una bolita y lo lanzaba hacía la papelera. No encontraba cómo contarle a su madre algo positivo en su vida si, en realidad, no había nada de eso. Tampoco tenía nada nuevo que escribir, ya que no se le tenía permitido salir hacia algún lado.

Se la pasaba todo el día encerrada en su habitación y, de vez en cuando, caminaba por los largos pasillos de aquella mansión. Muy rara vez algún sirviente le dirigía la palabra y, pocas veces, su padre venía a visitarla.

Aunque la verdad, no deseaba verlo ni en pintura. Si no fuese por él, quizás su vida no fuera tan miserable.

Se encaminó con pesadez hacia su cama y comenzó a mirar el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Realmente, estaba aburrida. No tenía permitido usar ni teléfono o computadora con internet y no había nadie allí que quisiese pasar un rato con ella.

Soltó un suspiro, mientras sopesaba alguna posibilidad de buscar algo que hacer y decidió marchar hacia la biblioteca. Su único refugio en todo ese enorme lugar.

Marchó sin mucho entusiasmo por los pasillos silenciosos y bajó una escalera que la llevaría sin mucho problema a su destino. Al llegar, buscó un libro que había estado leyendo y se dirigió a la enorme mesa que había en el centro de aquél lugar.

Sin muchos contratiempos, su mente se terminó perdiendo en las páginas de aquél libro, que no se dio cuenta de la persona que la observaba a la distancia con indiferencia. Tampoco notó cómo se le acercaba por detrás, ni mucho menos cuando puso una pistola cerca de su cabeza por una fracción de segundos antes de volverla a guardar en su funda.

―¿Es interesante?

Lucy pegó un brinco en su sitio al oír una voz detrás de ella. Pálida, temblorosa y asustada, volteó con lentitud para encarar a un par de ojos negros, que la veía con cierto interés.

―S-señor Zeref ―murmuró la rubia, tratando de componer una sonrisa fingida.

―Lamento haberte asustado ―inquirió con tranquilidad.

―N-no se preocupe por eso ―se limitó a responder.

Zeref la miró fijamente un momento.

―¿Es interesante ese libro? ―volvió a preguntar.

Lucy asintió un poco, tratando de calmar su corazón, que latía rápidamente por la impresión y el miedo.

―Ya veo… ―dijo el hombre con simpleza, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacía la salida―. A Mavis también le gustaba ese libro.

La Heartfilia parpadeó confundida.

¿Quién era Mavis?

* * *

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

**A/N:** Tenía dos opciones: escribir un One-shot de Shingeki no Kyojin o actualizar el fic. Pero a la final dije: mejor actualizo, que tengo inspiración para eso lol. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Se les quiere :).

**Gracias a:** MerryHannonNyan, LuFFy McCormick, Boogieman13, alinekiryuu, Myuu n.n, Antotis.


End file.
